


Crise

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Backstory, Character Study, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Jossed, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Next-Gen, Rescue Missions, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Violence, nindo, realistic ninjas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre contre le Son est maintenant déclarée, et l'équipe 8 est assigné à sa première mission solo... qui tourne vite au cauchemar.<br/>Trois différents chemins pour une seule voie : celle d'un ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un : Kiba

**Author's Note:**

> Crise est la seconde fanfic que j'ai écrit dans le fandom Naruto.... Mais ça reste pourtant l'une de celles dont je suis le plus satisfaite. :)  
> Elle se focalise sur l'équipe 8 (Shino, Hinata et Kiba), qui à l'époque était finalement très peu développée dans le manga.
> 
> Au niveau du style, j'ai été très inspirée par l'excellente novélisation de l'épisode 3 de Star Wars, de M. Stover. Ce qui ont lu comprendront, aux autres je ne peux que conseiller la lecture, c'est un superbe ajout au film, nottament au niveau psychologique. Une perle.
> 
> Petite note avant de commencer la lecture, la fanfic se passe pendant next generation, après la confrontation contre Akatsuki, mais ne comporte aucun spoiler.

Kiba se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et adressa au ninja qui se dressait devant lui un regard bouillonnant de colère et d’animosité assorti d’un grondement menaçant.

« Tu peux aller te faire voir, espèce de fils de pute, tu n’obtiendras rien de moi… »

Le regard du ninja au visage scarifié s’assombrit de contrariété, et sans un mot il s’avança d’un pas et allongea un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre de Kiba, projetant le jeune homme vers le mur.

Quand les pierres anguleuses entrèrent en contact avec son dos, meurtrissant la chair, un râle involontaire s’échappa d’entre les lèvres serrées du jeune ninja. Ignorant la douleur, il ramena tant bien que mal ses jambes sous lui et, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le mur derrière lui, il parvint à se stabiliser en position accroupie.

Ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos, tirés vers l’arrière dans une position incroyablement douloureuse, qui lui démettait lentement mais sûrement les épaules, et autour de ses doigts étaient passées les entraves que l’on utilisait pour empêcher les ninjas captifs de former des sceaux.

La sensation était pour le moins… _désagréable_.

 

Mais malgré cela, le grondement rauque et menaçant était de retour, s’échappant de la gorge du jeune homme. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un mouvement de défi instinctif, révélant des canines anormalement longues et effilées ; et malgré sa position ramassée, il sembla véritablement se hérisser, émettant une aura dangereuse et fluctuante…

Le ninja du Son aurait dû écouter ses instincts.

S'il n'avait pas été tellement sûr de sa position de force, s'il s'était autorisé à accorder ne serait-ce qu'une attention machinale au vague malaise qui s'emparait de lui tandis que des instincts bien trop érodés se mettaient en branle, il aurait sans doute pu éviter beaucoup d'ennuis.

Il aurait dû écouter ses instincts…

Mais malheureusement pour lui il ne le fit pas.

 

Le clan Inuzuka avait signé un pacte de sang avec les chiens.

Mais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, cela allait bien plus loin que la simple aide au combat, bien plus loin que se battre, manger, dormir ensemble… Cela allait plus loin que les quelques caractéristiques physiques définitivement animales que les membres du clan partageaient avec leurs chiens…

Cela signifiait qu'ils faisaient partie de la meute.

Et si le ninja du Son avait écouté ses instincts, il aurait reconnu la posture de Kiba, et réalisé que, tout comme un loup, c'était acculé qu'il était le plus dangereux.

Avec un cri de guerre rauque et inintelligible, le jeune homme bondit, et referma ses crocs sur la gorge de l'homme, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

 

Aussitôt la pièce plongea dans le chaos.

Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les jurons paniqués et surpris des autres ninjas, et les râles de sa proie qui se débattait, mais tout cela ne lui parvenait qu'en arrière plan, couvert par la détermination farouche qui l'habitait.

Quand un coup de pied dans son visage lui fit exploser la pommette, il ne desserra pas les dents. Il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la jugulaire, mais s'il lâchait prise il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion.

Aussi se cramponna-t-il à l'homme, serrant désespérément les dents, ignorant le goût cuivré du sang qui envahissait peu a peu sa bouche, la douleur et les coups des ninjas déterminés à lui faire lâcher prise.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait tenu comme ça, uniquement concentré sur l'homme auquel il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces. Mais soudain, un spasme de douleur le traversa et il ne put retenir un cri, relâchant sa prise de la gorge de sa proie : en désespoir de cause, l'un des ninjas du Son venait de lui casser le bras.

Aussitôt des mains ennemies le clouèrent au sol, l'immobilisant et le rouant de coups, tandis que d'autres mains lui arrachaient sa proie, l'aidaient à se relever.

 

Kiba se débattit en vain, donnant des coups de pied dans le vide, et tentant de mordre tout ce qui passait à sa portée, se contorsionnant inutilement. L'un des ninjas cala son genou dans son dos, et d'une main tordit le bras cassé tandis que l'autre saisissait sa nuque d'une poigne de fer et aplatissait son visage ensanglanté contre le sol glacial.

Il entendit indistinctement une voix irritée et vaguement hystérique ordonner qu'on lui trouve un bâillon. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente une main enserrer sa mâchoire, le forçant à ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'on forçait sans cérémonie un tissu rêche et épais entre ses dents.

Un troisième homme s'agenouilla derrière lui, serrant le nœud au maximum et lui coupant presque la respiration…

Et soudain la pression sur son dos et sa nuque disparurent alors que les hommes qui l'avaient immobilisé se redressaient et reculaient de quelques pas, le laissant le souffle court et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, quand bien même sa vie en aurait dépendu.

 

L'homme que Kiba avait attaqué haletait lourdement, une main crispée une compresse qui rougissait lentement. Le sang avait coulé et noircissait ses vêtements.

Un ninja médical s'approcha et, découvrant la plaie, tenta de masquer une grimace désapprobatrice qui n'échappa cependant pas à Kiba.

« Commandant, il faudrait que vous me suiviez à l'infirmerie… »

Le ninja scarifié fit signe qu'il avait entendu mais se dirigea vers Kiba avec une lenteur délibérée. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard farouche et tenta de se redresser, mais d'un coup de pied l'homme le retourna sur le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé quand l'angle de son bras se fit un peu plus anormal…

« Je m'occuperai moi-même de… _l'interrogation_ … de ce chien… Il fera moins le fier quand on lui aura limé les crocs… »

Kiba constata avec une vague satisfaction que la voix de 'tête de sillon', comme il avait intérieurement baptisé le ninja, était rauque, et que les gargouillis qui accompagnaient chaque mot signifiaient que le sang coulait dans sa gorge et, avec un peu de chance, dans ses poumons.

Rassemblant ses forces tandis que les ninjas du son quittaient un à un la cellule, il chargea son regard de toutes les promesses de mort violente auxquelles il pouvait songer dans l'instant et toisa férocement les shinobi, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur le dernier d'entre eux.

Même après cela il continua à fixer farouchement le panneau de bois, comme s'il espérait creuser un trou à travers par la seule intensité de son regard.

L'odeur entêtante du sang brouillait peut-être son odorat, mais son ouïe lui indiquait clairement que les ninjas ennemis étaient encore derrière la porte.

Puis, peu à peu, les voix se turent et le bruit des pas décrut dans les couloirs.

Alors seulement, Kiba autorisa sa tête à retomber sur le sol et ses yeux à se fermer.

 

Au prix de quelques douloureuses contorsions, il parvint à se basculer sur le flanc, dégageant son bras cassé et cherchant la position dans laquelle il avait le moins de mal à respirer.

Le sol était froid et il avait mal partout. Avec un gémissement imperceptible, il se roula un peu plus sur lui-même, adoptant une position fœtale réconfortante.

Akamaru lui manquait.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant précis était son meilleur ami.

Akamaru se roulerait en boule contre son ventre, le réchauffant et l'assurant que tout irait bien, poussant de petits grognements quand il rêverait qu'il pourchassait des lapins.

Et tout irait bien.

 

\---

 

 

Tel est Kiba Inuzuka, seize ans, chuunin du village caché de Konoha : un grand jeune homme brun au visage énergique, aux pupilles noires étrangement fendues et au sourire carnassier, portant fièrement les marquages faciaux de son clan. Un jeune homme ouvert et rieur, un peu fauteur de trouble sur les bords – mais après tout il faut bien assurer l'animation du village, maintenant que Naruto n'est plus là – et farouchement fidèle à ceux qu'il considère comme sa meute. Un jeune homme enthousiaste, prompt à la colère mais aussi à la réconciliation, un jeune homme qui promène dans sa veste son meilleur ami, un petit chien blanc à l'aspect inoffensif.

C'est aussi un excellent ninja.

Peut-être n'a-t-il pas l'efficace précision de Shino, ni la fluidité létale d'Hinata, mais c'est un combattant audacieux et féroce, aux sens aiguisés et à l'esprit vif. Et quand Akamaru est à ses côtés, qu'ils se battent ensemble comme s'ils n'étaient que les deux parties d'un même être, il semble inarrêtable.

 

Quand il était encore enfant et que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kiba se glissait hors de sa chambre par la fenêtre et s'introduisait dans le chenil. Là, il se roulait en boule dans la paille sèche et attendait que les chiens viennent.

C'était d'abord Kala, la vieille chienne boiteuse de sa mère, celle qui l'avait allaité après sa naissance, quand son père avait été porté disparu en mission et que Tsume était partie à sa recherche. Elle lui léchait les oreilles et se couchait contre son dos, le museau posé dans le creux de son cou. Ensuite venaient Elsh et ses deux frères, les chiens de sa sœur, qui posaient leurs lourdes têtes sur ses jambes. Puis suivaient tout les autres : les chiens trop vieux ou trop gravement blessés pour se battre, les jeunes non encore dressés, même les chiots. Parfois même, Kuromaru le grand mâle borgne venait s'allonger auprès de Kala, plaçant sa tête contre celle, minuscule en comparaison, du garçonnet…

Et là, enfoui au centre du nid de fourrures douces et chaudes, Kiba parvenait enfin à trouver le repos.

 

En grandissant il a perdu cette habitude, à peu près à l'époque où Akamaru est arrivé, né de la dernière portée de Kala, et maintenant c'est lui qui se roule contre la poitrine de Kiba, grognant si un chiot inconscient fait mine de venir squatter _sa_ place…

 

La première fois qu'il a tué un homme, Kiba est rentré normalement à la maison. Seule sa sœur a remarqué le léger tremblement des ses mains, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Après le repas, couché dans sa chambre, Kiba a essayé de dormir, mais même la chaude présence d’Akamaru n'était pas suffisante. Alors il est descendu jusqu'au chenil, et là il s'est couché parmi les chiens jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent. Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur revienne.

C'est sa manière à lui de craquer.

 

Konoha a trois règles d'or. Elles ne sont écrites nulle part, mais chacun les connaît.

_Ne trahis pas ton village._

_N'abandonne pas tes camarades._

_Ne craque jamais en mission._

Et en silence, sans jamais en parler, les ninjas et les kunoïchis respectent ces trois règles.

Tous cèdent à un moment ou à un autre, quand la pression devient trop forte, quand trop d'horreurs s'accumulent, quand la goutte de sang fait déborder le vase.

Certains peuvent tenir des années sans s'effondrer. D'autres – souvent les anbu - craquent régulièrement pour pouvoir continuer sans devenir complètement fous…

Certains l'extériorisent en se noyant dans l'entraînement le plus intensif, jusqu'à l'épuisement. D'autres alignent les conquêtes, espérant effacer dans un lit les cauchemars du champ de bataille. D'autres pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps dans les bras d'un amant, d'un ami. D'autres encore sont pris de crises de fièvre qui peuvent durer plusieurs jours avant de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'elles sont arrivées…

Et une fois la crise passée, ils retournent en mission, et nul n'en parle. Parce qu'ils sont des ninjas de Konoha.

 

Et maintenant, couché sur la pierre froide, épuisé et meurtri, avec pour seule compagnie le sifflement laborieux de sa respiration et sous la langue la saveur d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien, avec la certitude qu'il va être torturé, Kiba sent monter la peur abjecte.

Mais il ne craquera pas.

Ses amis sont peut-être morts. Peut-être Akamaru n'a-t-il pas réussit à s'enfuir... Et peut-être lui-même va-t-il mourir…

Mais il ne craquera pas, car il est un ninja de Konoha, et que s'effondrer serait trahir.

 

Tel est Kiba Inuzuka.


	2. Deux : Hinata

La nuit était tombée.

Ils s’étaient rapprochés au maximum des positions ennemies sans se faire remarquer, mais maintenant la progression allait se faire plus difficile.

 

Hinata s'agenouilla et enfonça sa main dans la terre meuble. Le sol avait gardé l'empreinte chaude du soleil printanier, le contact était intime, réconfortant.

Avec un soupir imperceptible elle fit un discret signe de tête à son compagnon.

Accroupi à ses côtés, sa silhouette sombre se découpant sur le ciel encore marbré des lueurs crépusculaires, Shino répondit par le même hochement de tête presque invisible et, d'une main, traça quelques signes avec une rapidité incroyable.

Hinata n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer sur le chakra de son ami pour savoir que de minuscules particules se détachaient de son aura pour aller se perdre dans l'obscurité.

En silence, elle forma ses propres sceaux et articula silencieusement : "Byakugan !"

Elle avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu’il n'y avait aucun intérêt à hurler le nom de la technique à tout bout de champ comme le faisaient la plupart des ninjas. Il fallait le prononcer, certes, mais le crier à toute voix était d'une stupidité sans faille, réduisant l'effet de surprise à néant et informant l'adversaire sur la nature de l'attaque…

Aussitôt, les veines se mirent à pulser sur les tempes de la jeune fille, focalisant le chakra dans ses immenses yeux blancs. Une infime ride de concentration se forma entre ses sourcils tandis qu'elle fouillait la nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle dissipa le Byakugan, et, saisissant doucement la main de Shino, elle se mit à tracer les explications.

La nuit était maintenant trop sombre pour qu'ils puissent communiquer par signe, et dans le silence nocturne, le moindre son risquait de trahir leur présence...

 _'Le fortin est à treize heures, à environ huit cent mètres d'ici. J'ai repéré au moins quinze auras différentes, sans compter celle de Kiba_.' Ses doigts hésitèrent un instant. _'Il va mal. Son aura est faible, et elle fluctue de manière inquiétante…'_

Shino resta un moment silencieux, avant de serrer brièvement la main d'Hinata.

 _'Ne t'inquiète pas'_ , signa-t-il finalement, _'Il ira bien. Il en faut plus que ça pour le briser_.'

Caché par la nuit, un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Shino parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait, il trouvait les mots justes. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas dit ça autant pour la réconforter elle que pour se rassurer lui-même, mais elle chassa vite la pensée dérangeante.

 _Il n'arrivera rien à Kiba_. _C'est à_ nous _de nous en assurer._

 _'Je sais_ ,' signa-t-elle finalement. _'Allons-y. Il y a une sentinelle à midi, dans six cents mètres. Et deux autres à quatorze heures, d'ici sept cent mètres… Tu penses que tu peux t'occuper de la première ?'_

Shino hésita un instant, le regard perdu dans l’obscurité, comme s’il écoutait une voix qu’il était le seul à entendre. Il frôla finalement la main d’Hinata.

‘ _Oui. Mais il va falloir nous rapprocher._ ’

Avec un hochement de tête, Hinata réactiva le Byakugan et s’enfonça dans la nuit, suivie de près par son compagnon. Les insectes de Shino l’aidaient peut être à se repérer dans le noir, mais pour les déplacements nocturnes, c’était encore les yeux de la jeune Hyuuga le moyen le plus sûr. Le jeune homme calqua ses pas sur ceux d’Hinata tandis que la jeune fille naviguait avec assurance entre les îlots de végétation, s’arrêtant parfois pour vérifier que la voie était libre avant de repartir de plus belle.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de progression prudente, Hinata s’immobilisa et, tendant sa main dans son dos, saisit celle de Shino.

‘ _Il est à droite, dans le bosquet. Je ne pense pas qu’il nous ait senti approcher._ ’

Le jeune homme fit signe qu’il avait compris et, s’agenouillant silencieusement, il fouilla dans l’une des poche intérieur de sa veste et en tira une minuscule boite percée qu’il ouvrit avec délicatesse. Le Byakugan toujours activé d’Hinata lui permit d’identifier la particule de chakra qui en émergea comme un insecte.

Devinant le regard interrogatif de sa partenaire malgré l’obscurité, Shino sourit de manière rassurante, sachant que s’il ne pouvait voir son visage, elle pouvait voir le sien. Puis, ramenant ses mains à hauteur de sa bouche, il forma un sceau que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Elle l’observa avec curiosité, le signe ressemblait un peu à celui qu’Ino utilisait pour son jutsu de possession de l’esprit mais en plus basic, en plus... animal.

Elle ne pu tout à fait supprimer un frisson inquiet tandis que l’insecte de Shino papillonnait en direction du bosquet, jusqu’au ninja à l’affût. Là, son aura vitale se confondit avec celle, plus puissante, de l’homme, mais au bout d’une poignée de secondes cette aura commença à fluctuer. Sous les yeux attentifs d’Hinata, la silhouette de l’homme fut prise de légères convulsions tandis que le flux de chakra se tarissait. Sans un cri le ninja bascula, roula à terre, et ne bougea plus.

Hinata effleura la manche de Shino, et en deux bonds ils furent près du corps du ninja. Hinata s’accroupit et prit le pouls de l’homme, qui lui apprit ce que ses yeux lui avaient déjà dit.

‘ _Il est mort_ ,’ signa t’elle d’une main un peu tremblante dans la paume de Shino. ‘ _Que... Qu’as tu fais ? Cette technique est incroyable... Il n’a même pas compris qu’il était attaqué...’_

Abandonnant la main de Shino, elle se redressa et, avec un dernier regard pour le corps sans vie, reprit sa progression prudente vers le fortin.

Derrière elle, Shino récupéra l’insecte et le relâcha après lui avoir donné un peu de chakra. Puis, en quelques sauts, il rejoignit Hinata. Le regard fixé sur la forme claire de son dos devant lui, il utilisa le langage des signes pour répondre, sachant que la jeune fille pouvait parfaitement le lire avec son Byakugan.

‘ _Ce n’était pas une technique. L’un de mes insectes m’a dit qu’il avait sur lui l’odeur d’une guêpe tekki. Leur venin est très fort…  Il avait sans doute déjà été piqué, alors j’en ai envoyé une. C’est le choc anaphylactique qui l’a tué_.’

Hinata ne montra pas si elle avait entendu, et continua la progression sans ralentir, le regard soucieux de Shino fixé sur sa forme gracile.

Hinata détestait tuer, ce n’était un secret pour personne. Et même si le moment venu elle ne faiblissait pas, Shino savait très bien que la mort d’un être vivant, fut-il ennemi, ne la laissait pas indifférente.

‘ _Hinata... ça ira_  ?’

La jeune fille s’immobilisa et Shino failli la percuter. Il la sentit se retourner et glisser sa fine main dans la sienne. Elle tremblait légèrement.

_‘Dé-désolé... Je... suis inquiète pour Kiba, et...’_

Shino hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir... Hinata avait visiblement besoin de réconfort, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans son état d’esprit actuel sans compromettre la récupération de Kiba. Mais d’autre part... il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait faire pour apaiser la jeune fille.

Il pouvait... quoi, lui promettre que tout irait bien ? _La prendre dans ses bras ?_

Si ça avait été Kiba, il aurait donné une claque amicale sur l’épaule de son coéquipier, les insectes supportaient sans trop de problème les contacts brefs et cette simple marque de support aurait suffit au jeune Inuzuka... mais Hinata...

Soudain, il sentit les mains de sa partenaire se tendre dans les siennes, puis se relâcher à nouveau. Quand elle recommença à signer sur sa paume, ses mains ne tremblaient plus et ses gestes étaient de nouveau assurés.

‘ _Excuses moi Shino. Ca va aller maintenant_.’ Elle changea abruptement de sujet. ‘ _Les deux sentinelles suivantes sont à une cinquantaine de mètres. Je suppose qu’il est inutile de compter sur une autre réaction allergique_   _?_ ’ Shino acquiesça silencieusement. ‘ _Ils sont en terrain découvert, nous ne pourrons pas approcher sans être remarqués...’_

 _‘Il faudrait s’assurer qu’ils ne donnent pas l'alarme...’_ Il se tu un instant, évaluant les différentes possibilités. ‘ _Si j’envois les insectes, ils auront le temps de donner l’alerte... Tu pourrait frapper les tenketsu de leur gorge ?’_

_‘Oui... Je m’assurerait qu’ils restent silencieux, puis nous en prendrons un chacun. OK ?’_

_‘Comment compte tu t’approcher suffisamment ?’_

Les doigts d’Hinata hésitèrent à peine avant de répondre.

_‘Je vais utiliser un genjutsu que Kurenaï-sensei m’a apprit pour me dissimuler.’_

Shino réfléchit un instant.

_‘La technique du chasseur de l’ombre ? C’est judicieux. Et ça pourrait marcher... Mais sois prudente, quand ils auront découvert ta présence, tu seras seule contre deux le temps que je te rejoigne.’_

_‘Oui.’_

Ils s’avancèrent encore d’une dizaine de mètres, puis Hinata forma quelques signes, et soudain ce fut comme si une partie des ombres s’était fixée autour d’elle, la masquant entièrement. Même Shino qui savait qu’elle était là avait du mal à distinguer sa présence dans l’obscurité fluctuante.

Ils étaient à la lisière de la zone dénudée de végétation, et bien que sans lune, la nuit était suffisamment claire pour qu’il puisse vaguement distinguer, de l’autre côté de la clairière, les silhouettes des ninjas de garde. A ses côtés, un infime déplacement d’air l’informa qu’Hinata s’était mis en mouvement.

Suivant la progression de la jeune fille grâce à l’odeur de la femelle agrippée au col de sa partenaire, Shino laissa un instant ses pensées vagabonder.

Il s’était encore fait avoir... Il l’avait encore sous-estimée...

Bien qu’elle ait grandit et gagné énormément de confiance en elle, le comportement toujours un peu effacé d’Hinata et sa silhouette fragile pouvaient parfois faire oublier à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point sa volonté et son contrôle presque parfait de son chakra en faisait une adversaire mortelle. L’ombre d’un sourire sardonique lui échappa. Si même lui, son coéquipier, se laissait encore quelquefois avoir par l’aspect paisible et inoffensif de la jeune femme, les ninjas ennemis allaient au devant d’une bien belle surprise...

 

Hinata s’avança avec précaution, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit mais habitée par la désagréable impression qu’elle avançait à la vue de tous. Pourtant, les ninjas ne la voyaient visiblement pas. Pas un instant ils n’interrompirent leur conversation à voix basse, même quand elle s’immobilisa à quelques pas d’eux. Ils n’avaient pas l’air très inquiets d’une éventuelle attaque, songea-t-elle...

« Pfff... j’ai hâte que ce tour de garde soit fini », soupira l’un...

« Ne m’en parle pas, il ne se passe jamais rien dans ce trou... Je ne comprend pas à quoi pensait Orochimaru-sama en installant un avant-poste ici, » répliqua l’autre.

A ces mots, le premier ninja jeta un coup d’œil nerveux autour de lui. 

« Imbécile, tais toi... » souffla-t-il. « Tu veux nous faire tuer tout les deux ou quoi ? Tu sais ce qu’il en coûte de _critiquer_ Orochimaru-sama... »

« Et alors, » gronda l’autre, « ça n’empêche pas que depuis qu’il a perdu l’usage de ses bras, il semble aussi avoir perdu l’esprit... »

Hinata qui s’apprêtait à activer son Byakugan suspendit son geste. La conversation devenait intéressante... Depuis le début de la guerre, les ninja du Son faisaient preuve d’une dévotion fanatique envers Orochimaru, combattant jusqu’au bout sans jamais se rendre, comme celui que Kiba avait affronté lors de la tentative avortée pour récupérer Sasuke... La nouvelle que certains d’entre eux commençaient à perdre confiance en leur chef intéresserait certainement Tsunade-sama...

Le premier ninja émit un bruit méprisant et se pencha pour se gratter la jambe.

« Tu ignores de quoi tu parles... Orochimaru-sama sait parfaitement ce qu’il fait... - bon sang, saletés de moustiques... - La preuve, ce matin la patrouille nord à attrapé un éclaireur... 

Le cœur d’Hinata manqua un battement. Il devait s’agir de Kiba...

Le ninja continua.

 - Un gamin avec un chien... Koretsu m’a dit qu’ils avaient eu un mal fou à le prendre sans le tuer... Le Vieux veut l’interroger... » Il laissa échapper un rire étouffé. « J’en viendrais presque à le plaindre... quand le Commandant en aura fini avec lui, il n’en restera pas grand chose. 

Il se tu et recommença à se gratter.

\- Rhaaa... Putains d’insectes... On dirait que je les attire...

Hinata ne pu s’empêcher de sourire... ça, c’était très certainement une contribution de Shino, visant sans doute à détourner un peu plus l’attention des ninjas du Son, et peut-être aussi à lui faire savoir qu’il se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Elle attendit encore une fraction de secondes, durant lesquelles le premier ninja continua à se gratter en pestant tandis que le second faisait des commentaires sur le printemps tardif. Une conversation banale de ninja en faction... Elle n’apprendrait rien de plus.

Se plaçant entre les deux ninjas, elle se prépara à former les seaux du Byakugan. À l’instant même ou sa faculté génétique s’activerait, les ninjas du Son sauraient qu’elle était là.

« Byakugan ! »

 

Elle frappa d’abord le second ninja.

Avant que celui-ci ait réalisé ce qui ce passait, la paume droite d’Hinata rencontra sa gorge, lui arrachant un glapissement étranglé quand le flux de chakra étranger heurta le sien. Puis, détournant son attention, elle pivota sur un pied, et fondit sur le premier ninja qui se redressait précipitamment en formant les sceaux de rupture du genjutsu, un kunaï en main. Il feinta sur la droite avant de frapper à gauche, laissant une ouverture infime en direction de son cou. Hinata n’était pas armée, et il devait penser que la victoire valait le risque...

La jeune fille saisit sa chance et se baissant avec vivacité elle immobilisa un instant le bras gauche du ninja avec le sien tandis que sa main droite trouvait son chemin vers la gorge de l’homme. Sans prendre le temps de voir si le coup avait porté elle rompit l’engagement, mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour éviter le kunaï qui laissa une coupure sur sa joue. Elle avait eu de la chance.

Le second ninja forma à son tour le sceau de rupture et, avec un cri rageur, se jeta sur elle.

Ou plutôt avec une tentative de cri rageur, puisque sa voix s'étouffa dans son gosier, les muscles traumatisés par le coup d’Hinata ne parvenant qu'à moduler un son ridiculement étranglé.

En fait, ce fut même une tentative de jet, car la main droite de la jeune fille jaillit à nouveau, bloquant l’attaque et faisant insensiblement pivoter son adversaire pour que celui-ci se trouve entre elle et le ‘ninja numéro un’. Une tentative également, parce que l’autre main du ‘ninja numéro deux’, celle qui pointait le kunaï vers le ventre d’Hinata, retomba soudainement, comme si elle avait perdue toute force.

Le kunaï s’échappa des doigts gours et toucha le sol avec une note métallique.

L’avant-bras était couvert d’une onde instable plus sombre de la nuit, qui se tordait et fouettait l’air en remontant le membre en direction du corps du ninja. S’il avait pu produire un son, Hinata était certaine qu’il aurait hurlé de terreur.

L’abandonnant à son sort déjà fixé, elle se détourna et fixa son attention sur ‘ninja numéro un’ qui s’était repositionné et formait les seaux à toute allure. C’était mauvais. S’il préparait un jutsu puissant, la décharge de chakra serait sans doute perceptible depuis le fortin, et leur travail d’infiltration tomberait à l’eau.

 

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle bondit vers le ninja avec toute la vitesse dont elle était capable. Son Byakugan lui permit de voir que son ennemi avait presque fini de modeler son chakra. Il ne lui restait qu’une fraction de seconde.

Tout en formant le dernier sceau, le ninja battit en retraite, espérant se mettre hors de porté de la jeune femme, mais avant qu’il ait totalement réalisé ce qui ce passait, la paume d’Hinata frappa violemment ses mains encore en position, projetant une décharge de chakra dans les canaux déjà submergés, les brûlant gravement.

Le mouvement avait été rapide. Le ninja trébucha d’un autre pas en arrière tandis qu’avec fluidité la kunoïchi ramenait sa main droite et enchaînait avec une frappe précise au niveau du cœur. Ses longs cheveux aile de corbeau dansèrent dans son dos, accompagnant ses mouvements, et une longue mèche s’échappa du lien qui les tenait en arrière.

‘Ninja numéro un’ resta un instant debout, un filet de sang s’échappant de sa bouche et ses mains brûlées repliées comme par réflexe contre son ventre.

Puis, lentement, comme une marionnette désarticulée, il s’effondra sur lui-même.

Hinata maintint sa position de combat quelques secondes de plus, le temps de s’assurer que son adversaire avait bien perdu connaissance. Puis elle relâcha sa posture et se retourna, à temps pour voir Shino placer une manchette bien nette sur la nuque de son ninja.

Projeté en avant par la force du coup, l’homme roula à terre et s’immobilisa à deux mètres du jeune homme, inconscient. En silence l’essaim ondula au dessus de son corps avant de voler vers Shino et de se mêler à son aura.

Et, aussi brusquement qu’il avait commencé, le combat fut fini.

  

‘ _Hinata, ça va ?’_

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de se souvenir que Shino ne la distinguait pas suffisamment dans l’obscurité. Elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne. Avec calme il acheva :

‘ _Je sens l’odeur du sang. Les insectes aussi.’_

_‘… Oh.’_

Hinata passa sa main sur sa joue et frôla du bout des doigts la plaie qui saignait encore. Même bénignes, les blessures au visage avaient tendance à répandre beaucoup de sang.

‘ _Ce… ce n’est rien, rassures toi_. _Juste une coupure_ … _Et toi, tu n’es pas blessé ?_ ’

Quand Shino secoua négativement la tête, elle ne put s’empêcher de se détendre un peu.

Fermant les yeux, elle concentra avec précaution son chakra – juste ce qui fallait - dans les doigts et les passa au dessus de l’entaille, qui se referma lentement.

 Se soigner soit même n’était pas facile, mais la blessure était superficielle… Et puis si elle laissait saigner la coupure, l’odeur du sang risquait de la trahir.

Quand sous ses doigts la peau fut redevenue lisse, elle entreprit d’extraire une compresse de son paquetage, mais une fois de plus Shino la devança et lui tendit un mouchoir en silence.

Hinata s’empourpra légèrement – histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes – et essuya soigneusement toute trace de sang de sa joue.

Puis en silence, sans même avoir à se consulter, ils se mirent au travail.

 

En l’espace de dix minutes, Shino eut ligoté et traîné les corps des deux ninjas inconscients loin dans les fourrés où il les abandonna sous un buisson. Pendant ce temps Hinata les avait délesté avec efficacité de toutes leurs armes, récupérant quelques parchemins explosifs pour leur propre arsenal avant d’aller balancer le ballot de kunaï et de shuriken dans un massif d’orties.

Cela leur fit perdre un peu de temps, mais c’était l’une des premières règles que l’on enseignait aux jeunes ninjas : _Ne laisse jamais une arme potentielle à la portée d’un ennemi potentiel._ (Etant considéré comme une arme potentielle n’importe quoi d’assez lourd et contondant pour faire un bon projectile, ou d’assez pointu pour traverser la peau, ou d’assez solide pour parer n’importe quel objet entrant dans les deux précédentes catégories…)

Toujours sans un mot, ils se rejoignirent à l’endroit ou s’étaient tenu les deux ninjas et, après un bref signe de tête de Shino, se remirent en route.

 

Les yeux d’Hinata avaient repéré une sente tracée par les fréquents passages de ceux du Son, et grâce au terrain plus égal ils progressaient rapidement. Derrière elle, elle pouvait voir le visage concentré de Shino dont les yeux fouillaient la nuit tandis qu’il bondissait silencieusement. Soudain, elle s’immobilisa brusquement et le jeune homme dérapa un peu avant de stopper à ses côtés, kunaï prêt à l’emploi.

‘ _Deux ninjas. Dans notre direction. Distance cinquante mètres.’_

Hinata avait agrippé sans manière la main de son partenaire et signait à toute vitesse, son esprit calculant frénétiquement trajectoires d’interception et moyens de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Elle n’avait pas sentit les ninjas se rapprocher avant qu’ils ne soient proches – _trop_ proche… Ils dissimulaient leur chakra avec une étonnante efficacité, et elle-même s’était trop concentrée pour voir loin, jusqu’au fortin, poussant ses yeux à leur maximum. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec colère.

‘ _Doit être relève…’_ Acheva-t-elle de manière concise en abandonnant la main de Shino.

Le visage de ce dernier resta de marbre, mais Hinata savait qu’en lui-même il devait émettre l’équivalent Aburame d’un grognement de mécontentement.

D’une poussée, Shino bondit et disparu dans les feuillages au dessus du sentiers, aussitôt imité par Hinata. Elle atterrit sur la même branche que lui et se stabilisa tout en gardant un œil sur les deux faibles traces de chakra qui se rapprochaient. 

‘ _Un chacun. Kunaï. Je prend la droite.’_

Les yeux d’Hinata s’étrécirent aux ordres de Shino, mais elle ne dit rien. Il avait raison –comme toujours. Cette fois ci ils étaient trop près pour se payer le luxe d’un combat, aussi bref soit-il, sans risquer de se faire repérer.

Elle admirait Shino pour cela. Cette capacité à faire ce qui devait être fait en toute circonstance, sans même hésiter une fraction de seconde. Cette capacité à faire abstraction de tout le reste sans que rien n’en transparaisse dans son langage corporel. Mais, peut-être pour la même raison, elle ne pouvait totalement s’empêcher de le plaindre.

 

Les deux équipiers restèrent immobiles dans les branches près d’une minute, dissimulant leur chakra, jusqu’à ce que le son presque imperceptible de la végétation frottant contre le tissu se fasse entendre. Ceux du Son progressaient avec prudence – c’était très certainement la procédure standard – mais ils n’étaient pas en alerte.

_Trop confiants, hein ?_

 Shino hocha la tête et leva une main, trois doigts dressés. Lentement il commença le décompte. Les ninjas étaient presque sous eux à présent.

_‘Deux.’  
’Un.’_

A l’instant même où le dernier doigt de Shino s’abaissait, les deux shinobi se laissèrent tomber simultanément derrière les ninjas du Son. La main gauche d’Hinata se glissa dans le cou de sa cible, lui relevant la tête de force, et sans hésitation, le kunaï ouvrit un sourire écarlate dans la gorge du ninja.

La jeune fille relâcha sa prise et l’homme s’affala comme une poupée de son. Un bref coup d’œil de côté apprit à Hinata que le ninja de Shino gisait au sol, imbibant lentement la terre de son sang.

Sentant le regard interrogatif, il hocha la tête et ses doigts volèrent devant lui, traçant une suggestion qui arracha à Hinata un signe d’approbation et un vague plissement des lèvres qui n’avait rien d’amusé.

 

Modelant son chakra avec précaution, elle se concentra et forma les sceaux, consciente que Shino faisait de même.

_« Transformation ! »_

Il y eu deux « pop » simultanés, et relevant les yeux, Hinata vit qu’à la place de Shino se tenait la silhouette un peu dégingandée du ninja que les insectes avaient vidé de son chakra quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle savait que sa propre apparence avait changée. Elle était à présent beaucoup plus grande, et une touffe de cheveux violet très foncé surplombait sa veste grise de chuunin. Son visage s’était allongé, acéré, et quand elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de Shino, elle eut la désagréable sensation de se débattre dans de la poix.

Ses muscles répondaient bizarrement, et la conscience qu’elle avait de son propre corps était altérée, comme si elle s’était glissée dans une combinaison deux fois trop grande pour elle qui suivait tant bien que mal ses mouvements.

Jetant un coup d’œil critique, elle commença à épeler maladroitement dans la main de Shino.

 ‘ _Les cheveux, plus clairs. Un peu comme ceux de Shikamaru.’_

Rhaa… Sa main était trop grande, elle ne répondait pas comme il fallait…

_‘La veste plus longue. Et le nez un peu plus large.’_

Au fur et à mesure qu’elle donnait ses instructions, Shino modifiait son apparence, jusqu’à ce qu’Hinata estime qu’il ressemblait suffisamment au ninja du Son dont il endossait l'aspect. Ses cheveux étaient à présent raides et bruns, et il était un peu plus petit qu’à l’accoutumée.

‘ _Ok, ça devrait faire l’affaire si personne n’y regarde de trop près.’_

_Et si nous ne sommes pas obligé de parler plus de trois mots. Et en espérant qu’aucun des ninjas du Son n’a ne serais-ce que le quart de l’odorat que Kiba. Et si aucun d’entre eux n’a une putain de technique héréditaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui permette de voir à travers le jutsu…_

Bon sang… tant de choses pouvaient mal tourner…

Hinata se força à respirer lentement, calquant ses inspirations sur les battements de son cœur comme Shizune le lui avait apprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Kiba avait besoin d'eux, besoin _d'elle…_

Rouvrant les yeux, elle appela le Byakugan pour observer la cible une dernière fois.

 _'Sa cellule est dans le bas du bâtiment. Troisième porte à droite dans le couloir d'entrée, puis… à gauche, l'escalier, et…'_ un, deux, trois… _'quatrième cachot.'_  

_Pour le moment il y a deux hommes avec lui. Niveau chuunin minimum je dirais.'_

Tout son être tendu dans l'observation, les yeux presque douloureux à cause de l'énorme concentration nécessaire, Hinata continua à décrire le terrain à Shino, essayant de lui donner la meilleur idée possible de ce qu'elle percevait de la disposition du bâtiment et de ses occupants.

Elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait estimer le niveau des gens grâce au Byakugan que très récemment, peut-être à cause de son entraînement médical. Même Neji, qui excellait pourtant à jauger ses adversaires du premier coup d'œil, n'avait jamais pensé à se servir de leur niveau moyen de chakra pour les évaluer. Là encore, cela demandait une concentration démesurée, et ce n'était pas très précis… Mais dans ce genre de situation, elle savait que chaque miette d'information augmentait un peu plus leurs chances de se sortir de là en vie. Et à peu près entiers de préférence.

Sans son Byakugan, la mission aurait été vouée à l'échec avant même de débuter.

 Elle n'en tirait aucune gloire, c'était une simple constatation. Mais si cela pouvait permettre de tirer Kiba du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré, alors elle était contente.

 

Parmi les quinze adversaires qu'elle avait repérés plus tôt, cinq étaient à présent hors d'état de nuire.

_Ce qui en laisse dix. Soit beaucoup trop pour qu'on puisse espérer s'en sortir en combat régulier une fois qu'ils auront repéré notre présence._

Il y avait deux, peut-être trois, genins, environs cinq chuunins et deux hommes qui étaient à coup sur des jounins. Ca aurait pu être bien pire, mais ça aurait aussi pu être mieux.

Même s'il n'avait pas encore passé l'examen, Shino pouvait sans problème tenir tête à un jounin, et sans doute même le défaire sans y laisser trop de plumes.

Quelques mois auparavant, Kiba avait lancé un pari géant pour savoir lesquels des 'huit novices' restants seraient les premiers à rejoindre Neji dans les rangs des jounins. Le harcèlement surexcité de son équipier avait fini par lui arracher son pronostique : Shino évidement, Lee, sans doute, et bien entendu Shikamaru, si toutefois ce dernier décidait qu'il était moins galère de passer l'examen que de supporter le harcèlement constant et combiné d'Ino, Asuma _et_ Temari.

Hinata elle-même aurait peut-être pu, mais elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir passer ninja de niveau supérieur… Elle n'avait fait part de ses hésitations à personne, mais la perspective de devenir une ninja médicale lui paraissait de plus en plus séduisante, même si ce n'était en aucun cas une condition que l'Héritière du Clan Hyuuga pouvait se permettre… 

Enfin bref, à eux deux ils avaient une bonne possibilité de s'en sortir s'ils étaient obligés de faire face aux jounins. Et si la chance était avec eux, ils n'auraient pas à affronter plus de deux ou trois adversaires en se traçant un chemin vers la sortie.

Elle devina qu'à ses côtés Shino achevait les mêmes réflexions et, désactivant finalement le Byakugan, elle se remit en route.

 

Même sans le Byakugan, les yeux blancs des Hyuuga voyaient bien des choses, sous les apparences et même encore au-delà. Et si sa vision de nuit 'normale' ne valait certainement pas celle que lui donnait sa technique héréditaire, Hinata n'eut cependant aucun mal à se déplacer dans l'obscurité.

Ils parvinrent rapidement en vue du fortin. La bâtisse était aux trois quarts enterrée, et seule une torche brûlait faiblement près de l'entrée. Une jeune kunoïchi engoncée dans un épais manteau qui gommait sa silhouette montait la garde. Elle se tendit brièvement quand ils surgirent de l'obscurité, mais dès qu'elle eut une meilleur vue des nouveaux venus, elle se relâcha et ses salua respectueusement.

"Ashiki-san, Yularu-san. Tout s'est bien passé ?"

Hinata hocha brièvement la tête. Vu la manière dont la fille se comportait elle était certainement une subordonnée… C'était l'une des gennins qu'elle avait sentit plus tôt.

"Bien", répondit-elle brièvement en imitant de son mieux la voix de son ninja. "Rien à signaler.

Puis, à l'attention de Shino :

\- Waaaaa, je suis crevé, viens, allons faire notre rapport, et au lit. »

La gennin se décala pour les laisser passer, et ils s'engagèrent dans le bâtiment mal éclairé.

Dans son fort intérieur, Hinata serra brièvement un poing en signe de victoire, avant des se concentrer sur l'obstacle suivant.

L'entrée des cachots était gardée, et deux ninjas dont l'un des jounins étaient en compagnie de Kiba. Elle et Shino étaient d'accord sur un point : chaque minute passée sous déguisement augmentait dramatiquement leurs chances de se faire prendre. Il valait mieux se lancer maintenant en force, pour profiter de l'effet de surprise, plutôt que de le perdre parce que l'un d'entre eux ne saurait pas comment réagir quand il faudrait interagir avec les autres ninjas.

 

Ils passèrent le hall sans problème, suivant l'itinéraire indiqué précédemment par Hinata. Shino poussa la lourde porte en bois, et précéda la jeune femme dans la salle des gardes.

La pièce était grande, froide, et les torches brûlant aux murs ne parvenaient pas tout à fait à faire disparaître les recoins d’ombre.

Trois chuunins jouaient machinalement aux cartes, les jambes paresseusement étendues sous la table. Un autre était assis dans un coin et polissait avec tendresse un set de kunaï.

Hinata fit un vague signe de tête dans leur direction – suffisamment marqué pour qu’il puisse passer pour un salut – et repassa devant Shino, poussant la porte à sa gauche. Elle s’ouvrait sur un escalier étroit, fermé en bas par une seconde porte, qu’Hinata ne poussa qu’une fois que la première fut refermée et que Shino l’eut rejoint.

Le bois était épais, et ancien. Deux couches de goudron noirci avaient été passées sur l’envers du panneau.

_Pour atténuer le bruit des cris._

Le couloir derrière la porte était très long et étroit, mais, de manière surprenante propre et bien éclairé. Un jeune ninja se tenait adossé au mur, à l’autre bout, la tête tournée dans leur direction, légèrement penchée sur le côté. 

La première chose qui frappa Hinata fut les yeux laiteux du jeune homme, étonnamment semblables à ceux des Hyuuga. Sauf que les siens étaient morts et ternes : il était aveugle.

La seconde chose qui s’imposa dans sa tête, à peine un quart de seconde après la première, fut que sa posture était celle de l’écoute attentive. Et immédiatement après, l’infime mouvement de tête signifiant que l’attention du ninja la quittait pour se focaliser sur Shino.

Et encore un quart de seconde plus tard, l’expression incroyablement _choquée_ qui se peignit sur le visage du ninja, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

En deviner la cause n’était pas bien difficile. Si le ninja se repérait au son, alors le bruit des insectes grouillant sous la peau de Shino devait résonner à ses oreilles comme une tonalité dangereuse et crépitante. Et _fondamentalement_ non naturelle...

En d’autres termes ils étaient grillés.

 

Ensuite, les choses se passèrent très vite.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en aurait fallu pour décider de retenir son souffle, le jeune ninja aveugle avait formé quelques signes à une allure telle que ses mains parurent momentanément floues.

Il n’y eut pas de résultat évident au jutsu qu’il avait formé – pas de boule de feu, de déferlante de vent ou d’eau, pas un son, pas même un petit nuage de fumée – mais la porte d’une des cellules placée entre lui et les ninjas de Konoha s’ouvrit, et un jounin en jaillit, armes en main.

Le couloir était étroit, laissant très peu de place pour manœuvrer. C’était à peine si Hinata et Shino tenaient de front… Pas d’espace pour esquiver sur le côté, même pas suffisamment d’écart entre le sol et le plafond pour effectuer un saut correct. Et il était exclu de faire demi tour.

« Rupture ! »

Le ninja haussa un sourcil à la vue de la frêle kunoïchi aux yeux blancs et du grand jeune homme, mais il ne ralenti pas. Plongeant ses mains dans ses manches, il en tira deux longs chapelets de shuriken et forma deux sceaux, déclanchant un quelconque mécanisme d’amorçage. Les armes jaillirent.

« Désolé, mais vous êtes cuits, vous n’avez aucun moyen d’éviter ça. »

Hinata se figea. Il avait raison.

_Non !_

_Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Kiba à besoin de nous… On ne peut pas…_

Son corps agit de lui-même, et elle bondit en avant à la rencontre des shuriken, repoussant rudement Shino contre la porte.

«  _KAITEN !!! »_

Prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, elle se lança de toutes ses forces, et relâcha son chakra par toutes les ouvertures.

La flamme bleue visible à l’œil nu enfla, formant une sphère crépitante autour d’elle. Bornées par les murs de pierre trop proches, les langues céruléennes de chakra jaillirent dans toutes les directions. Les shuriken furent balayés, rebondissant dans tout les sens en une grêle de claquements métalliques. La plupart se perdirent contre les murs, mais certains furent renvoyés en direction des ninjas du Son.

Pris par surprise, le jounin n’eut pas le temps d’éviter deux des étoiles, dont l’une vint se loger dans son épaule tandis que l’autre s’enfonçait profondément dans sa jambe, déchirant la toile épaisse de son uniforme. Il laissa échapper un grognement douloureux. Son expression composée s’était désintégrée, et ses yeux étaient à présent dilatés par la stupeur et la colère.

« Co- comment… ? »

Hinata ralenti sa rotation et s’immobilisa en position basse, ses yeux blancs plus froids que la glace.

« Rendez nous Kiba, et vous vous en tirerez vivant. »

 

 

 

Telle est Hinata Hyuuga, seize ans, kunoïchi du village de la Feuille. Une jeune fille de petite taille à la silhouette gracieuse, et au maintient régalien. Aux longs cheveux noirs coulant dans son dos comme de la soie, à la peau pâle et aux immenses yeux blancs. Une jeune fille visiblement discrète et timide, qui passe souvent inaperçue malgré son apparence peu commune et sa fragile beauté.

Qui la rencontre pour la première fois à du mal à croire que cette jeune fille si paisible est aussi une redoutable combattante au corps à corps, que ces longues mains fines enserrées dans des bandages puisse frapper avec force et précision, brûlant irrémédiablement le système circulatoire de chakra. Qu’elle puisse passer des heures à s’entraîner dans la poussière plutôt qu’à s’occuper aux activités hautement passionnantes qu’affectionnent normalement les héritières de clan.

Et en vérité, Hinata elle-même n’aime pas vraiment ça. Elle tend plutôt à rechercher l’équilibre, l’harmonie. C’est grâce à sa présence patiente que Kiba et Shino ne s’entretuent pas complètement quand le ninja au chien se laisse aller. Elle n’aime pas se battre autour de détails sans importance, provoquer les gens.

 

Et pourtant elle est kunoïchi, et se battre est sa vie, le chemin qu’elle à choisit il y a des années et auquel elle se tient.

Parce que c’est son moyen à elle de devenir une meilleur personne, plus sure d’elle, plus digne d’être regardée par celui dont elle admire la détermination. Et elle se bat, parce que c’est ce qu’il faut faire. Elle aime son village, et sa famille, aussi disfonctionnelle soit-elle, et se battre est le seul moyen de protéger ceux qui sont précieux à ses yeux. Ses amis.

 

Il lui a fallu du temps pour arriver à cette conclusion, pour dépasser le complexe d’infériorité profondément ancré en elle par la dureté de son père, par les règles strictes du clan Hyuuga. Bien qu’elle soit aussi discrète qu’avant, elle ne rougit presque plus, et le bégaiement a quasiment disparu, ne se rappelant à elle que pour les grandes occasions ou les situations inconfortables.

Elle n’ignore pas que peu après le premier examen chuunin, ses deux équipiers ont entrepris de l’aider à suivre son nindô d’un accord tacite. Elle n’est pas aveugle, et elle a très bien compris pourquoi Kiba, surmontant sa tendance naturelle à la protéger, s’est soudaine mis à la provoquer sans cesse sur des sujets sans intérêt, jusqu’à ce qu’elle oubli un instant de rougir et de balbutier pour lui dire de se taire.

Et les remarques positives de Shino à ses efforts ne lui ont pas échappées non plus, pas plus que la ténacité et la prévenance nouvelle qu’il mettait dans leurs matchs d’échauffement.

Neji lui-même a prit son entraînement en main. Se faire battre par Naruto lui a visiblement fait le plus grand bien, et quelque part en chemin, sans qu’elle s’en rende vraiment compte, il est passé du cousin terrifiant au grand frère protecteur…

Le changement a été déstabilisant, mais pas désagréable. En tant que digne élève de Maïto Gaï, Neji est un professeur sévère et inflexible, l’entraînant jusqu’à l’épuisement et ne tolérant aucune erreur. Mais en même temps il se montre étonnamment encourageant et prévenant…

Il lui a répété encore et encore qu’elle est trop gentille, qu’elle devrait arrêter de voir les bons côtés de gens, qu’ils en aient ou pas, d’avoir de la _compassion_ pour ses ennemis. Mais elle se contente de secouer la tête et de rougir. Neji est peut-être un génie, mais elle aussi possède le Byakugan, et elle fait confiance à ce que lui disent ses yeux.

D’une certaine manière sa vision est bien plus perçante que celle de son cousin. Elle se tait, et elle observe. Pour elle le moindre frisson, le moindre regard disent bien plus que n’importe quelle confession noir sur blanc.

 

Hinata a fait de son mieux, s’est entraînée sans relâche. Elle a progressé de manière impressionnante, même s’il est évident qu’elle ne maîtrisera jamais le Poing Souple aussi bien que Neji.

Mais sous la direction de Kurenaï-sensei elle a commencé à développer d’autres techniques que celles de son clan.

Le Byakugan seul n’est pas suffisant pour développer le Poing Souple de manière un tant soi peu satisfaisante. Toutes les techniques transmises dans le clan de génération en génération, même les plus simples, demandent une maîtrise parfaite de son chakra. C’est cette habileté hors paire, même parmi les siens, qui a permit à Hinata de progresser si vite dans l’utilisation du genjutsu, impressionnant même son enseignante.

C’est cela, peut-être plus que ses progrès avec Neji, qui l’a aidé à surpasser son peu de confiance en elle. C’est la preuve qu’elle vaut quelque chose, qu’elle n’est pas une simple Hyuuga, une pâle copie de Neji utilisant les mêmes techniques avec moins de succès. Ca, et la fois ou Shizune-san, après l’avoir vu administrer un traitement d’urgence avant l’arrivée de l’équipe médicale, lui a proposé de venir une fois par semaine à l’hôpital, pour suivre l’entraînement de base des médics.

Là encore Hinata a révélé des talents insoupçonnés, et le jour par semaine s’est rapidement trouvé multiplié. La plupart du temps elle s’entraîne avec Shizune et Sakura, mais parfois l’Hokage elle même leur accorde quelques heures. Sa prévenance naturelle, sa douceur et son Byakugan font d’Hinata une bonne médic : elle peut voir le flux de chakra de ses patients et remarquer immédiatement toute anomalie.

 

 

Le jour ou Kiba est rentré chez lui en tremblant, Hinata a regagné le complexe Hyuuga d’un pas lent, un peu déséquilibré. Quand elle a passé la porte principale, elle a croisé Neji en pleine discussion avec Tenten mais l’a ignoré. Elle avait froid, comme si un vent glacial filtrait sous ses vêtements pourtant épais, et sa nausée revenait en force.

Hésitant vaguement entre aller prendre une douche bouillante ou courir s’enfouir directement sous ses couvertures, elle a longé les corridors désertés, les yeux fixés sur le sol devant elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées moroses, elle ne l’a pas vu venir et a heurté Jyao Hyuuga au détour d’un couloir. Jyao est un autre de ses cousins, mais il appartient à la Branche Principale. Il a une poignée d’années ainsi qu’un bon nombre de centimètres de plus qu’elle et vient tout juste de passer jounin. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés très court, son visage est long et acéré, et le regard qu’il lui lance alors qu’elle recule d’un pas en rougissant et en balbutiant une excuse n’a rien d’amical.

 Mais pour être honnête, Jyao n’a jamais _rien_ eu d’amical envers elle. Il ne l’a jamais appréciée, et bien que son rang d’Héritière de la Branche Principale lui interdise toute déclaration ouverte d’inimitié, son regard a toujours été froid et empreint de dédain.

Mais quelque chose a changé ce jour là, parce que Jyao ne s’est pas contenté de lui lancer Le Regard. Elle n’a pas réagit, d’abord parce que question ‘Regard qui tue’, la compagnie de Neji l’a blindée, puis parce que moins encore que les autres jours elle n’a l’intention de le remettre à sa place. Le mépris n’est pas tout à fait non mérité.

« Hinata… -sama… » Le ‘sama’ a été ajouté avec réticence, sans une once de respect. C’est à peine un salut.

En lui jetant un bref coup d’œil, Hinata a réalisé qu’il était ivre. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour expliquer l’absence du verni habituel, le manque flagrant de sobriété dans son langage corporel et son inhabituelle loquacité.

\- Déjà de retour Hinata-sama ? Dans ce cas je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas encore la nouvelle ?

La jeune fille s’est demandée si elle pouvait l’ignorer et filer jusqu’à sa chambre avant de vomir partout dans les couloirs du complexe, mais il s’est repositionné, lui bloquant le passage.

\- Le conseil des Anciens a enfin ouvertement abordé le sujet de votre valeur en tant qu’Héritière… Ce n’est pas trop tôt d’ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils n’ont pas fait ça bien plus tôt… Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que cette valeur n’est pas très haute…

- Jyao-sama… 

Hinata a pâli en entendant la voix grave derrière elle.

C’est tout simplement _excellent_ , comme si elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment mal sans que Neji la voit dans son état actuel…

\- Auriez vous l’obligeance de laisser passer Hinata-sama ? »

Le regard que Jyao a adressé à Neji valait presque celui qu’il réservait à Hinata.

« Je vois… Heureusement que votre laquais de la Branche _Inférieure_ est là pour voler à votre secours… »

Elle ne voyait pas les yeux de Neji, mais elle a deviné qu’ils s’étrécissaient en une fente dangereuse tandis que le jeune homme faisait un pas en avant.

« Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles quand vous vous adressez à Hinata, Jyao- _sama… »_ a-t-il grondé d’un ton menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, l’autre s’est contenté de sourire et de former un sceau. Neji s’est immobilisé net, comme frappé par la foudre, une expression de choc total un instant peinte sur son visage.

Le premier signe active le sceau de l’oiseau en cage, le second le déclenche, il suffit de le tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour tuer le porteur.

 

Une fraction de seconde, Hinata a été certaine de voir un éclair de peur animale dans les yeux de Neji, mais tel il s’est repris et son expression est redevenu illisible. Il a toujours porté le sceau. Et toujours su que c’était une menace immuable, latente.

Mais il n‘a jamais vraiment _imaginé_ y être soumis _._ Et certainement pas comme ça, en _protégeant_ Hinata.

 Elle le connaît, et elle sait qu’une colère sans nom a recouvert la peur dans ses yeux, et qu’il calcule à toute vitesse les différentes trajectoire lui permettant d’atteindre Jyao et de l’abattre avant qu’il ne déclanche le sceau.

 

Mais il n’y en a aucune, et tout à coup Hinata a sentit ses muscles se nouer douloureusement dans son ventre. L’expression de Neji l’a tirée de la semi torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle sait parfaitement que même s’il n’a aucune chance il va attaquer, c’est Neji après tout…

 

Alors, avec un mouvement sec elle s’est glissée devant lui, et avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, elle a bondi sur Jyao.

Bien que pris par surprise, il est parvenu à éviter la main d’Hinata qui a giflé le vide au niveau ou son cœur aurait du se trouver. Jyao n’étant pas jounin pour rien, le combat a été violent, rapide. En temps normal Hinata n’aurait pas même songé à l’engager, mais cette fois une froide colère à l’idée de ce qu’il a failli faire à Neji l’occupe tout entière.

Elle esquive frappe, esquive à nouveau, cherche une ouverture dans la garde impeccable de Jyao. Et soudain, alors qu’il engage un enchaînement de haut niveau, sa main atteint son épaule de plein fouet, le forçant à reculer, coupant quasiment la circulation de chakra dans son bras droit.

Jusque là l’expression de son cousin a vacillé entre le mépris le plus total et une certaine surprise due à sa décision de le combattre, mais quand son bras est retombé le long de son corps, une grimace de haine est apparu.

Malgré un bras endommagé, Jyao reste incroyablement rapide, mais sa propre colère soutient Hinata. Elle évite avec grâce un coup de pied tournant et se coule dans le dos de son adversaire, parvient à toucher au flanc avant de rompre à nouveau l’engagement.

Décidée à en finir, elle a utilisé la feinte qu’elle a développé lors de ses combats contre Neji. La première fois qu’elle l’a utilisée elle est parvenue à le vaincre, mais ensuite il ne s’est plus jamais laissé avoir et ses tentatives suivantes ont systématiquement échouées…

Elle a plongé à droite et esquissé quelques sceaux. Il s’est laissé prendre et a transféré sa garde, et après un enchaînement complexe, elle s’est retrouvée dans la position de départ du Hakke.

«  _LES SOIXANTE CINQ POINTS DU HAKKE ! »_

 Jyao a bien essayé de se défendre, mais face à la pluie de coups du Hakke il n’a rien pu faire. Hinata a frappé avec force et précision, sans aucune retenue.

Quand elle est arrivée aux soixante quatre points, il a craché du sang, et ses pupilles se sont dilatés tandis qu’Hinata armait son bras pour l’ultime frappe.

Les soixante cinq points sont totalement similaire à l’attaque de Neji, mais avec un coup en plus, juste un. Et alors que les soixante quatre points du Hakke se contentent de bloquer toutes les ouvertures de chakra, provoquant de graves dommages mais sans tuer, le soixante cinquième coup est létal. Toujours.

Le point d’impact est situé sur la face, et le chakra infligé au cerveau provoque une mort cérébrale instantanée.

Jyao a tenté de se dégager, le visage figé dans un masque de terreur, mais il a simplement trébuché vers l’arrière, trop blessé pour pouvoir espérer esquiver.

« SOIXANTE CINQ ! »

Les yeux de son cousin se sont révulsés, et un spasme violent l’a traversé. Il lui a fallu une bonne demi-minute pour réaliser qu’il n’était pas mort, et une autre de plus pour parvenir à fixer son regard instable sur Hinata.

La jeune fille le fixait intensément, et ses yeux blancs aussi profonds et calmes que la mer promettaient les mêmes dangers, les mêmes forces irrévocables tourbillonnant sous la surface. Sa main droite scintillait de chakra bleu, et s’était immobilisé contre son front, si près qu’il a pu sentir la morsure de son aura.

Avec un gargouillis étouffé, il s’est effondré.

Ou plutôt il a essayé, parce que la main minuscule d’Hinata a agrippé son col d’une poigne de fer.

« Que les choses soient claires. Je vais rapporter ce qui s’est passé ici à mon père. »

Jyao a acquiescé faiblement.

« Et si jamais tu t’attaques a nouveau à Neji-niisan, je te tuerais personnellement. C’est bien compris ? »

La voix d’Hinata a une sonorité que nul ne lui a jamais entendu, c’est le même timbre, mais elle est froide, et terriblement menaçante.

Elle a lâché Jyao, et celui-ci a fini sa chute. Elle a respiré lentement et s’est tourné vers Neji toujours figé là ou elle l’a laissé, livide et le regard stupéfait.

Il a finalement repris ses esprits, et a hoché doucement la tête.

« Magnifique enchaînement, Hinata. Mais tu devrais faire attention, tu as mal placé ton poids au quarante sixième... Contre un adversaire plus talentueux cela pourrait te valoir des ennuis. 

- Ou- oui. »

Hinata a soudainement rougit, et a frotté nerveusement ses doigts ensemble, réalisant soudain ce qu’elle a fait, non pas qu’elle regrette, maisla pluie d’implications lui apparaît soudainement _…_ Mais malgré tout elle se sent étrangement calme, avec la bizarre euphorie du devoir accompli.

Et soudain, avant qu’elle ne réalise, Neji s’est agenouillé et l’a saluée très bas, une chose qu’il n’a pas faite depuis bien des années.

« Merci. »

 

Elle a fait exactement ce qu’elle a promis, et exposé posément la situation à Hiashi, sans frémir ni détourner le regard un instant. Il n’a fait aucun commentaire, l’a écouté attentivement et l’a froidement congédiée, mais a la brève lueur de son regard, elle a eut l’intuition qu’une fois sortit de l’hôpital, Jyao passerait un très mauvais quart d’heure.

Après cela, son cousin l’a soigneusement évitée et _étrangement_ , les anciens ont officieusement décidés de reporter le problème de l’héritage du clan à sa majorité…

 Rétrospectivement, Hinata sait que c’est ce combat qui l’a le plus changée. Elle n’a pas arrêté du jour au lendemain de rougir ou de balbutier, mais la _certitude_ était là.

Elle n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour sauver Neji. Il est fort, bien plus qu’elle, et c’est dans l’ordre des choses qu’il puisse se débrouiller seul.

Mais là _, elle_ lui a sauvé la vie. Et nul autre n’aurait pu le faire.

Elle s’est dressée contre Jyao pour Neji, alors qu’elle ne l’aurait pas fait pour elle-même, et c’est cette certitude que c’est ce qu’il fallait faire qui l’a soutenue contre cet adversaire bien plus fort qu’elle.

Et même si elle n’a pas avec Kiba et Shino la même relation presque fraternelle qu’avec Neji, ils sont importants pour elle, bien plus proches que sa vraie famille. Et tout deux sont forts, plus qu’elle, ils n’ont pas _besoin_ d’elle.

Mais encore maintenant, la certitude l’envahie, Kiba est en danger, et il est hors de question qu’elle le laisse mourir sans se battre de toutes ses forces, sans mettre toute sa volonté dans la lutte.

 

Parce que telle est Hinata Hyuuga. Et tel est son nindô.


	3. Trois : Shino

Devant la menace d’Hinata, le ninja éclata d’un rire rauque mais ne répondit pas.

Shino se plaqua un peu plus contre le bois noir de la porte, et profita du fait que le chakra du Kaiten n’était pas tout à fait retombé pour former quelques sceaux en toute discrétion.

Pour ce combat-là, la situation était définitivement à leur avantage dans le sens où l’espace restreint réduisait drastiquement les possibilités. Aucun jutsu puissant ou trop destructeur n’était possible, de même que toutes les techniques demandant un tant soit peu d’espace ou même d’ampleur de geste. Le ninja adverse n’aurait sans doute même pas la place de dégainer son katana.

Une fois sa préparation achevée, Shino eut un infime sourire sérieux derrière son col haut. Maintenant que l’atout était assuré, il était temps d’entrer en scène.

L’aveugle sourit avec mépris.

 « Si vous tenez tant que ça à votre ami… Asoku. Occupe toi du gamin. 

\- Ok »

Le ninja blessé esquissa le geste de pénétrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Kiba.

Aussitôt Shino s’élança et bondit par-dessus le corps courbé d’Hinata, s’aidant des pieds et des mains contre les murs qui enserraient le champ de bataille improvisé. Le shinobi blessé recula d’un bond, prenant plus de champs pour l’intercepter. Il ne lança pas de kunaï : ou bien l’essai précédent l’avait rendu prudent, ou bien…

Alors qu’il avait franchi la moitié de la distance, les mains du ninja aveugle se remirent en mouvement et formèrent un dernier sceau. Shino eut le temps de voir le fantôme d’une expression satisfaite traverser son visage avant que l’explosion ne l’engloutisse.

« Ninpô : Le piège invisible ! »

 

Hinata savait ce qui s’était passé, mais quand la boule de chakra enflammé fleurit sous le corps de Shino et le happa, elle ne put s’empêcher de hurler son nom.

Le souffle de l’explosion et le nuage de poussière qui envahirent l’espace réduit la forcèrent à reculer de quelques pas et à se protéger le visage avec les bras, mais son Byakugan toujours activé lui permit de distinguer parfaitement ce qui ce passa ensuite.

Le corps de Shino se désagrégea en particules bourdonnantes, et un long crissement répété s’échappa du nuage de poussière, effaçant le rictus du visage de l’aveugle et provoquant chez l’autre un nouveau pas en arrière, l’emmenant buter contre son équipier.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement, puis le jounin blessé émit un bruit de gorge choqué lorsque l’essaim grouillant émergea du nuage.

Alors que l’ennemi sabrait aveuglément au sein de la masse fourmillante qui l’entourait en essayant de la maintenir à distance, la voix grave de Shino retentit à l’oreille d’Hinata.

« Maintenant. Couvres l’approche et occupes toi de Kiba. 

- Ok. »

Son équipier avait profité de la distraction provoquée par le Kaiten et créé un clone d’insectes tandis que lui-même se plaquait contre la porte et utilisait le jutsu de transformation pour dissimuler sa présence. Il avait utilisé le clone pour désamorcer le piège posé par le ninja aveugle, et utilisé l’écran de fumée pour permettre aux insectes d’approcher leur proie.

Sans attendre Hinata bondit vers l’avant, prête à dévier tout jutsu puissant si les ninjas du Son paniquaient suffisamment pour tenter de détruire l’essaim en utilisant l’artillerie lourde, même au risque de les ensevelir tous sous dix mètres de gravas.

Malgré ses efforts désespérés, le corps du jounin aux shuriken étaient maintenant recouverts d’insectes, et ses mouvements spasmodiques s’espaçaient de plus en plus au fur et a mesure que les kikkaï se nourrissaient de son énergie. Le ninja aveugle recula et commença à former des sceaux, mais Shino sauta par-dessus Hinata et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt les insectes abandonnèrent leur repas pour fondre sur leur nouvelle proie.

Sur la droite la porte par laquelle était sorti le shinobi du Son était toujours entrouverte et la kunoïchi se glissa dans la pièce, laissant à Shino le soin de se charger des deux opposants.

 

Avec un halètement l’homme dégaina un second kunaï. Shino dévia impassiblement le premier coup, et bloqua le second avec son avant bras. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face à face, immobilisés dans une prise que chacun essayait de rompre. Shino combattait avec son style habituel, toujours aussi composé et avec le moins de gestes possible. L’autre, au contraire, luttait avec la fureur du désespoir, gaspillant bien plus d’énergie mais tirant de sa terreur des forces supplémentaires. L’attaque des insectes l’avait sérieusement secoué et une peur rampante se lisait sur son visage. Derrière lui les insectes avaient atteint le ninja aveugle avant qu’il ne finisse de modeler son jutsu et ils se repaissaient avec satisfaction de son chakra malgré ses efforts pour se débarrasser d’eux.

Contrairement à son équipier, l’aveugle se battait silencieusement et Shino admira cela. Normalement à ce stade, la plupart des ninjas, aussi entraînés soient ils, se roulaient au sol avec des gémissement terrifiés en essayant frénétiquement d’écraser l’essaim.

D’un mouvement désordonné, son adversaire parvint à atteindre son visage avec son coude, sans lui faire mal mais éveillant les insectes encore au repos dans son corps. Il sentit leur frissonnement collectif de confusion et de colère le parcourir, et il fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement. Il allait avoir un mal fou à les canaliser à présent.

Il s’apprêtait à achever le combat quand il réalisa que son opposant avait cessé de se débattre. L’homme le fixait avec des yeux agrandis par la terreur, et le dégoût était visible sur son visage tremblant.

Shino porta la main à son visage et constata que ses lunettes de protection n’étaient plus en place.

_Depuis quand ?_

Les avait-il perdu lors du combat ? Non… il les avait enlevées à la nuit tombée, lorsque les verres teintés avaient commencé à gêner sa vision, et il avait oublié de les remettre une fois dans le bunker…

Seul signe de son soudain trouble intérieur, un coin de sa bouche se tordit infimement. Son adversaire profita de sa brève hésitation et échappa à sa prise, reculant précipitamment jusqu’à trébucher sur le corps de son camarade.

Le contact eut l’effet d’une décharge électrique et le tira de son effroi hébété. La haine remplaça la peur au fond de ses yeux, mais le dégoût resta. Semblant soudain se souvenir qu’il était un ninja, il se rua sur Shino avec un cri guerrier.

Le jeune homme gronda intérieurement contre lui-même. Il s’était un instant distrait et avait laissé passé une occasion d’achever le combat de façon nette.

_Mais cela dit, ce ne sera pas beaucoup plus difficile à présent, vu l’état physique et psychologique de mon adversaire…_

D’un mouvement précis il dévia le kunaï, fit un pas de côté pour permettre à son adversaire emporté par son élan de le dépasser, et sectionna proprement la veine jugulaire.

Tout en jetant un regard à la porte il nettoya machinalement son kunaï et le remit en place. Le combat n’avait pas été très discret, mais personne n’avait essayé de forcer les sceaux explosifs qu’ils avaient placés en haut de l’escalier… Avec une _remarquable_ abnégation pour la vie de leurs camarades, les ninjas du Son avaient décidé de les attendre à la sortie du cul de sac plutôt que de se risquer un a un dans le couloir étroit.

Shino fouilla la poche poitrine de sa veste de jounin et en sortit ses lunettes noires qu’il chaussa avant de les enlever pour les ranger à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient habitués à la lumière ambiante, et remettre ses lunettes pour l’instant risquait de le ralentir au moment crucial… Tant pis, ça devrait faire l’affaire.

D’un geste il rappela les insectes qui revinrent s’abriter sous sa peau dans un bourdonnement confus. 

« Désolé d’interrompre votre festin… mais je crains que vous n’ayez d’autres occasions ce soir, rassurez vous. »

Puis, le cœur serré d’une appréhension qui n’apparaissait pas sur son visage, il entra dans la cellule.

 

Lorsque Hinata pénétra dans le cachot, la pièce était sombre, et seule la flamme mourante d’une torche éclairait la silhouette prostrée dans un coin. Kiba était torse nu, les bras enchaînés dans le dos, et sur sa peau courraient des motifs abstraits tracés au kunaï.

Le sol était rouge.

Avec un juron étouffé, Hinata se précipita aux côtés de son coéquipier et d’un geste sûr trancha les liens, provoquant un gémissement de souffrance lorsque le bras cassé et les muscles distendus retombèrent.

« Shhh… Je suis désolée Kiba… Mais ça va aller maintenant, nous sommes là. Shhh… Ne t’agites pas, tout ira bien… »

Tout en murmurant une suite incohérente de mots de réconforts, elle enleva le bâillon taché de sang et marqué par les traces de crocs, et passa avec douceur sa main sur le bras brisé, réduisant sommairement l’inflammation des tissus et calmant la douleur.

« H… Hinata ? »

La tête de Kiba se souleva un peu, et son regard vague s’arrêta sur le visage de sa coéquipière qui faisait une tache claire dans la pénombre.

- Vous… en avez mis du temps. » 

Il tenta un sourire confiant, et le cœur d’Hinata se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Shhh… 

- Tu sais… ils ne m’ont pas… arraché un mot… parce que… je savais. »

Délicatement Hinata passa sa main sur la joue marquée d’un croc sanglant, effaçant d’un frôlement les coupures superficielles. Elle glissa une pilule du soldat entre les lèvres desséchées de Kiba et lui fit avaler quelques gorgées.

A l’extérieur le silence était revenu, et tandis que la médic apaisait les blessures les plus graves de Kiba pour permettre son déplacement, Shino entra à son tour.

  
Il s’immobilisa dans l’embrasure, et Hinata n’eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’il embrassait du regard chaque détail la scène et que rien dans son maintient ne trahissait ce qu’il pouvait penser.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Hinata hésita un instant.

« Déshydratation. Il a perdu pas mal de sang, et il a une double fracture fermée au bras droit. Ca pourrait être pire : rien de mortel ni de définitif s’il est correctement traité. »  
N’importe qui n’y aurait vu que du feu, mais pour la jeune femme, la décontraction imperceptible de ses épaules valait tout les soupires de soulagement du monde.

« Bien, ça nous évitera d’avoir à former un nouvel équipier. »

Kiba rit un peu, attirant à Shino un regard de reproche de la part d’Hinata quand le rire se transforma en grimace douloureuse.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une tentative de détente de l’atmosphère ? »

Shino répondit par un silence absolument non concerné, _merci bien_ , mais Kiba ne devait pas s’attendre à autre chose, parce qu’il continua tout de suite.

-Je savais… que vous viendriez…

Les traits de Shino se relaxèrent, effaçant un peu l’air de sévérité. Il vint s’agenouiller près de son coéquipier et posa un doigt sur le front de Kiba. Un minuscule insecte à la carapace chitineuse grimpa sur sa main et remonta le long de son poignet avant de disparaître sous sa manche.

Ce n’était pas une femelle traceuse, pas un mâle combattant. Juste un insecte dont la seule présence avait permis à Kiba de tenir, parce qu’elle disait plus clairement que n’importe quel message codé : _‘Tient bon, ne lâche pas, on arrive…’_

\- Je savais… »

 

« C’est bon ? »

Hinata acquiesça et fini son attelle de fortune.

« C’est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment. 

- Bien. Ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps nos amis du Son alors… 

- A.. attendez,… et… et… ? »Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Kiba, comme s’il était effrayé de poser la question.

L’expression de Shino s’adoucie encore et il posa main sur l’épaule valide du jeune Inuzuka.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. Akamaru va bien, Hinata s’est occupé de lui. »

Il défit posément les attaches de sa veste de chuunin, révélant le simple T-shirt en filet qu’il portait habituellement pour faciliter la sortie des insectes, et, maintenu contre son torse par un baudrier de fortune, Akamaru.

Les flancs du petit chien blanc étaient lourdement bandés, mais lorsqu’il aperçu son maître il gémit et tenta de s’échapper du harnais.

« Nous voulions le laisser à l’abri, parce qu’il n’est pas en état de combattre, mais peu importe ce que nous avons essayé il nous suivait… Alors Shino l’a prit avec lui, il aurait entravé mon Kaiten… »

En un tour de main Hinata avait aidé son équipier à se débarrasser du harnais, et Shino déposa Akamaru contre l’épaule de son maître. Le chien lécha furtivement la main du ninja aux insectes puis se colla contre le cou de Kiba, où il se liquéfia en léchouilles et en gémissements pitoyables. Kiba lui-même avait l’air au bord des larmes.

« Heu… Qu’est ce que tu fais ? »

Shino avait retiré sa veste et ne portait plus que son haut aux manches noires et dont le torse en filet laissait très peu de place à l’imagination.

Hinata rougit un peu mais ne détourna pas le regard tandis qu’elle l’inspectait à la recherche d’éventuelles blessures.

Sans ses lunettes et sans sa veste… C’était la première fois que Shino s’exposait tant en leur présence, et il devait se sentir terriblement vulnérable. Il désigna Kiba.

« C’est lui qui va être derrière et risque de recevoir les kunaï dans le dos. Vu que sa veste a disparu c’est normal qu’il prenne la mienne. »

 

Avec l’aide d’Hinata il chargea Kiba et Akamaru le plus confortablement possible sur son dos, puis il fixa gravement sa coéquipière.

« Je ne vais presque plus avoir d’insectes, et ma mobilité va être réduite. Je compte sur toi. 

- Evidement.

- Alors allons-y. »

 

Shino ferma les yeux, et ce que les lunettes et la veste cachaient habituellement fut révélé. Sa peau sembla onduler un instant, puis les insectes jaillirent en un flot continu, certains s’ouvrant un passage à travers l’épiderme, les autres émergeant simplement des cavités situées au coin de ses yeux ou le long de la clavicule.

Du sang perla des plaies tandis que les insectes se rassemblaient devant lui en une masse compacte, et Hinata se demanda une fois de plus s’il était totalement habitué à cette douleur, ou si à chaque fois ses nerfs lui envoyaient l’information qu’un insecte était en train de passer sous sa peau.

Quelque soit la réponse, Shino ne frémit pas d’un muscle, et lorsque l’essaim en face de lui occupa près d’un mètre cube d’air, il dégagea une de ses mains et forma un sceau.

« Hinata, aides-moi… 

- Oui. »

Les insectes se séparèrent en deux masses inégales et au fur et à mesure que les deux ninjas puisaient dans leur chakra, le contour des formes se fit plus distinct. Quand ils achevèrent simultanément les sceaux, un nuage de fumé masqua l’essaim, puis se dissipa pour révéler trois clones, l’un d’Hinata, les deux autres de Shino portant Kiba.

« Go. »

 

Lorsqu’ils furent face à la seconde porte, Hinata puisa dans ses réserves à présent bien entamées de chakra et jeta un faible genjutsu de dissimulation. Puis elle désactiva le réseau de notes explosives qu’elle avait placées tout autour de la sortie.

Aussitôt les clones franchirent la porte, déclenchant dans la pièce voisine une véritable tempête de jutsus.

« Elément d’air : LE CRI DES HARPIES ! 

-  _Elément de terre : Les lianes des profondeurs ! »_

Le grésillement d’une pluie de kunaï fut couvert par un «  _Kaiten_  ! » retentissant prononcé par la voix d’Hinata, puis une série de jurons et de cris de douleurs plus ou moins imagés.

Shino donna un léger coup de pied là ou il savait qu’Hinata devait se trouver – avec le jutsu de dissimulation il devenait difficile de la distinguer.

« Maintenant. »

L’effet de distraction provoqué par les clones ne durerait pas longtemps, il fallait aller le plus loin possible avant que le stratagème ne soit éventé.

Mettre autant de chakra dans les clones d’insectes avait été risqué, mais il fallait qu’ils puissent faire illusion même de très prêt et soient suffisamment puissants pour entraîner les ninjas ennemis au moins jusqu’à la salle voisine. Idéalement, ils tiendraient trente, quarante secondes peut-être… Mais pas plus.

 

La salle de garde était jonchée d’armes de toutes sortes, quelques kunaï étaient ça et là enfoncés dans le mur ou le sol jusqu'à la garde, un cratère signé Tourbillon Divin ornait le dallage, et l’impact de la technique d’air était clairement visible sur l’un des murs. Il ne restait qu’un ninja, occupé à enlever un shuriken profondément logé dans sa cuisse.

Ils ne ralentirent pas et passèrent avec la rapidité d’un éclair, s’engouffrant dans le second couloir, qui lui était bondé de shinobi du Son qui tentaient tous d’abattre les clones dans la confusion la plus totale.

 Shino bénit intérieurement Kurenaï-sensei qui leur avait apprit a s’adapter à n’importe quel environnement de combat, alors que ceux du Son n’étaient visiblement pas entraînés à combattre nombreux dans un espace aussi restreint. C’était logique d’une certaine manière, la plupart des ninjas d’Orochimaru étaient des ronins, des ninjas sans maître, des mercenaires ou des déserteurs… Orochimaru recrutait ses hommes pour leur force, leurs capacités individuelles… pas leur aptitude à travailler en équipe. Certains le pouvaient très certainement, mais dans des situations comme celle-ci, il suffisait d’un ou deux individualistes pour que le chaos ne submerge l’entraînement…

 

Au moment où il rebondissait sur le mur qui lui faisait face pour se propulser vers la sortie, un ninja enfonça son katana au travers du clone d’Hinata qui se désintégra avec un cri. L’utilisation du Kaiten devait avoir usé ses réserves d’énergie et compromis le fragile équilibre entre son chakra et celui de Shino.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle le clone de Shino en profita pour franchir quelques mètres supplémentaires, puis l’un des shinobi cria en désignant le jeune homme, et le couloir fut à nouveau noyé dans les jurons et le bruit des armes.

L’un des ninjas se retourna, juste a temps pour admirer le détail de la semelle cranté de Shino avant que ce dernier ne prenne appui sur son visage pour se propulser à nouveau.

Un kunaï manqua de peu son épaule, un second lui égratigna la joue avant de rebondir sur le mur et de manquer d’éborgner le ninja qui se trouvait à côté, et Kiba en stoppa un troisième de sa main valide à quelques centimètres de la tempe de son coéquipier.

Derrière lui l’un des ninja saisit la cheville d’Hinata au vol, alors qu’elle passait au dessus de lui, et la relâcha immédiatement, comme s’il s’était brûlé – ce qui était d’ailleurs probablement le cas étant donné qu’elle avait concentré son chakra dans sa cheville en une version définitivement originale du Juken (le _pied_ souple ??).

Mais la prise du ninja avait été suffisante pour briser l’élan d’Hinata, et, déséquilibrée, elle vint s’écraser au milieu des ninjas ennemis.

« C’est une Hyuuga ! Attrapez la ! 

- Prenez la vivante ! Elle fera un présent parfait pour Orochimaru-sama ! »

Hinata avait fini sa course contre les jambes d’un ninja du Son, mais avant qu’il ne puisse la plaquer elle s’était redressée.

« ECARTEZ VOUS BANDE D’IMBECILES !!! »

L’homme qui avait crié était un jounin au visage scarifié qui venait d’apparaître à l’autre bout du couloir, vêtu d’une veste de commandement visiblement enfilée à la hâte, et qui se frayait un chemin parmi les ninjas. Il dégageait une aura de puissance parfaitement maîtrisée, et à son injonction les shinobi du Son refluèrent en désordre.

 Mais trop tard.

 

Leçon du jour : les effets du Kaiten dans un espace réduit sont dévastateurs.

Trois ninjas qui n’avaient pas eu le temps de s’éloigner furent balayés : deux furent projeté de part et d’autre, mais le troisième n’eut pas cette chance. Il fut plaqué au mur par le flot de chakra, et ses hurlements inhumains retentirent tandis que le Tourbillon creusait les contours d’une sphère parfaite dans les parois et le sol.

Shino, qui savait à quoi s’attendre, profita de la vague d’énergie pour franchir quelques mètres de plus et assommer un ennemi distrait d’un coup de pied bien placé, mais les ninjas les moins expérimentés vacillèrent et trébuchèrent.

Quand elle cessa de pivoter, Hinata était toujours encerclée, mais l’espace autour d’elle était à la mesure de la peur nouvelle qu’elle inspirait.

 

Mais cela ne durerait pas, et Hinata ne pourrait rien faire contre cela : dans l’état actuel des choses elle ne sortirait pas vivante de ce piège à rat.

Peut-être était il temps de leur rappeler que les Aburame aussi avaient quelques techniques intéressantes, et qu’il était encore un peu tôt pour crier victoire…

Immobile près de la sortie, un pied au mur, l’autre fermement ancré au plafond, il forma d’une main son signe de rupture, dissolvant le clone juste avant que ce dernier ne soit touché par un kunaï, et rappela les insectes de celui d’Hinata.

L’essaim s’éleva convulsivement, et dans un crissement chitineux s’abattit sur les ninjas qui se trouvaient entre Hinata et lui. Ceux-ci commencèrent à se débattre frénétiquement lorsque les insectes les entourèrent et commencèrent à se glisser sous leurs vêtements.

Immédiatement Hinata se mit en mouvement vers la porte, esquivant avec difficulté les kunaï et shuriken visant son dos grâce à son Byakugan.

Un ninja à la peau sombre se rua sur Shino, croisa son regard et se figea net en jurant copieusement. Un impassible sourire sans joie naquit sur les lèvres de Shino.

_Bien… Un ninja de classe moyenne._

Heureusement, parce que chargé de Kiba et privé de ses mains, il n’aurait pas tenu trente secondes face à un jounin de haut niveau.

Mais ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses mains, qui étaient occupées à empêcher Kiba de glisser de son dos, qu’il en était moins dangereux, et son adversaire le découvrit à ses dépends. Shino, toujours la tête en bas, effectua un mouvement rapide, le tacla avec précision avant de bloquer un coup tournant venu d’un genin paniqué, et bondit vers l’extérieur.

Il accueilli avec plaisir l’air frais de la nuit sur sa peau, et dépassa la genin de garde en l’immobilisant avec ses insectes tandis qu’Hinata émergeait à son tour du bunker.

Il s’élança dans l’obscurité, son équipière sur ses talons, et Shino entendit le jounin de tout à l’heure rugir d’une voix grave quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à : « Elément de Terre : Les puits sans fin !! ».

Aussitôt, les insectes qui avaient regagné son corps se mirent à s’agiter nerveusement, causant de petites décharges de douleur. S’il en croyait son expérience, ils réagissaient à des anomalies dans le flux naturel de chakra tout autour d’eux.

« Stop ! Je ne sais pas quel est ce jutsu, il y comme des mines de chakra tout autour… 

- Ok, passe devant. »

Hinata prit la tête, les guidant dans le champ de mine grâce à son Byakugan.

« On dirait que les mines ne leur font rien… ils ne ralentissent pas… Il faut qu’on accélère ou ils vont nous rejoindre… ça va aller ? »

Par-dessus l’épaule de son partenaire, Kiba hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement, mais Shino était à peu près certain que le combat n’avait pas arrangé son bras. Quand à lui il continuerait ainsi aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait.

« Evidement. »

Hinata accéléra son slalom entre les zones piégées, concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds afin de guider Shino pour qu’il puisse mettre ses pas dans les siens. Derrière eux les insectes remuaient la terre afin de brouiller les traces tandis que les cris des ninja lancés à leurs trousses se perdaient dans la nuit protectrice.

 

Ils coururent ainsi longtemps, et l’aube commença à poindre par-dessus les arbres et la fatigue à se faire plus pressante. Pourtant moins chargée que Shino, Hinata peinait à tenir le rythme, et le jeune homme lui-même manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher, déséquilibré par son fardeau.

« On les a semé ? 

- Heu… Je pense que oui… ça fait plusieurs heures que je ne les vois plus. 

- Ok, trouves nous un endroit facile à défendre pas trop loin d’un point d’eau, on va s’arrêter, nous avons besoin de repos. »

 

L’atmosphère bleue du petit matin commençait à s’embraser de traînées pourpres et jaunes lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent finalement à côté de la résurgence d’un petit ruisseau. Shino déposa Kiba et Akamaru avec précaution puis fit quelques pas vacillants, le temps de se réhabituer à doser la force mise dans chacun de ses pas.

« Hinata, soignes-toi puis occupe toi d’eux. Je vais sécuriser le périmètre. »

 

Lorsqu’il revint, Kiba était étendu sur le dos, Akamaru en boule contre son flanc, et Hinata achevait de bander proprement les scarifications dues à la torture.

« Il s’est endormi. 

- Il en a besoin. Et toi aussi. Tu as faim ? 

- Merci. »

Le jeune homme tira deux rations de survie de ses poches et en lança une à Hinata qui l’attrapa au vol et se laissa tomber par terre avec un soupire.

Tandis que la jeune femme s’attaquait avec appétit à sa barre vitaminée, Shino se pencha sur sa veste, posée près de Kiba, et récupéra ses lunettes ainsi que des rouleaux de différentes tailles qu’il glissa dans les poches de sa ceinture.

« Tu ne la reprend pas ? 

- Il en a plus besoin que moi. Et puis il ne fait pas très froid… »

Le silence tomba à nouveau et Hinata observa son coéquipier revenir vers elle et s’assoire posément tout en dépliant ses lunettes.

« Heu… tu n’es pas obligé de les remettre tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas… »

Shino suspendit son geste à mi-chemin et releva lentement les yeux jusqu’à croiser le regard d’Hinata. Le silence s’étira inconfortablement et la jeune fille s’empourpra, certaine d’avoir vexé Shino dont le visage était figé et l’expression encore plus illisible qu’a l’accoutumé.

Au moment où elle détournait les yeux en murmurant une excuse, la voix de Shino l’arrêta.

« Merci. »

Sa voix d’ordinaire grave et posée était à peine perceptible. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, mais les lignes de tension le long de sa mâchoire et autour de ses yeux s’étaient relâchées.

Hinata sourit. Au début elle n’avait pas vraiment aimé son équipe, ses camarades lui faisaient un peu peur… Kiba parce qu’il était bruyant, un peu rude et qu’il semblait si sûr de lui, et Shino… hé bien parce qu’il était Shino : muet comme une tombe, rigoureux, intimidant, et terriblement efficace.

Et les insectes n’avaient pas aidé non plus… Elle n’en était pas fière, mais la première fois qu’elle l’avait sondé avec le Byakugan, elle avait poussé un glapissement de surprise et de répulsion fort peu distingué…

Shino s’était contenté de la fixer un instant – mais avec les lunettes c’était difficile de savoir ou il posait son regard – avant de se détourner et de reprendre l’entraînement. Un peu honteuse, Hinata avait passé le reste de la journée à rassembler son courage et était allé s’excuser, rouge comme une pivoine, fixant ses pieds et bafouillant tout les deux mots. Il avait paru surpris mais avait haussé les épaules et accepté les excuses.

Puis au fur et a mesure qu’ils apprenaient à devenir une équipe, elle avait fait confiance à l’enthousiasme et à l’efficacité de Kiba, à la force tranquille de Shino.

 

Le silence s’éternisa de nouveau. Shino n’avait pas remis ses lunettes et il mastiquait distraitement sa ration, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.  Hinata se sentit obligée d’alimenter la conversation, parce que lorsqu’il était de cette humeur on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Shino pour cela…

« La mission ne s’est pas mal passé finalement… 

- Tu veux dire si on oublie que Kiba s’est fait capturer et qu’on a été obligé d’aller le chercher en plein bastion ennemi ? 

- Non, vraiment. On a découvert l’avant poste du Son – mission accomplie -, Kiba est vivant, et notre passage va les déstabiliser un peu plus. C’est un coup psychologique, ça va entamer un peu plus le prestige du Son… Tu as vu ce que nous avons réussit à faire ?! Seulement deux chuunins de la Feuille, et nous nous en sommes sorti sans blessures significatives ! »

Elle stoppa soudain sa tirade et scruta son équipier d’un air accusateur.

\- Shino…

- Ce n’est rien, tu t’en occuperas quand tu auras repris des forces. 

-  _Shino !_  »

Hinata s’était levée et se tenait maintenant devant lui les poings sur les hanches, le regard accusateur.  Elle le toisa longuement avant de s’agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Pour l’héritier prodige du clan Aburame tu es vraiment stupide… », déclara-t-elle d’un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction. « Si on ne traite pas ça au plus vite ça risque de s’infecter et de mettre en danger la mission _et_ l’équipe. »

En attaquant par cet angle elle savait que Shino ne pourrait ignorer le reproche. Il avait toujours traité l’accomplissement de la mission quelqu’elle soit avec le plus grand sérieux.

Et pourtant il n’avait pas hésité une seconde à aller chercher Kiba alors que dans ces cas là la procédure standard consistait à jurer un bon coup et à achever la mission à deux.

« Je ne m’en suis rendu compte que lorsque nous nous somme arrêté. Ca ne saigne pas beaucoup », contra Shino d’une voix plate. « Et puis ça ne faisait _vraiment_ pas mal. 

- Enlève ton pantalon. 

- …  _Quoi ??_  

- Enlève. Ton. Pantalon », répéta-t-elle avec dans la voix un sourire amusé, « A moins évidement que tu ne préfères que j’ouvre la jambe gauche avec un kunaï pour pouvoir atteindre la blessure. »

Un éclat de rire retentit. Kiba s’était réveillé et se redressait lentement, testant ses blessures à peine cicatrisées et ses muscles douloureux.

« Hé Shino, elle fait peur quand elle est comme ça, pas vrai ? Tu verrais ta tête… 

- Kiba !! » Hinata protesta sans grande conviction tandis que Shino toisait son équipier.

« Je vois que tu es remis… Ca m’épargnera d’avoir à te porter. 

- Quoi ? N’importe quoi, j’arrive à peine à m’assoire ! 

- Tu es bien bruyant pour un blessé, continu comme ça et tous nos efforts pour semer les traceurs du Son vont se révéler inutiles. 

- Hein ? Et c’est Mr Pierre Tombale qui parle ? » Kiba était très doué pour avoir l’air faussement offensé, mais personne n’était dupe. « Dans ce cas considères ça comme un ordre de ton chef d’équipe. »

Le fantôme d’un sourire ironique flotta sur les lèvres de Shino.

« Puisque tu en parles… Vu que tu t’es laissé capturer, techniquement je suis le chef d’équipe jusqu’à ce que tu ais été de nouveau déclaré apte par Hokage-sama… »

Kiba laissa échapper un bruit de gorge offusqué, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant de finir par déclarer d’un air malheureux :

« Et moi qui allait te remercier d’avoir envoyé ta fourmi me tenir compagnie… 

- Ce n’était pas une fourmi. »

Kiba répliqua avec un sourire en coin.

« C’était une blague Shino, je sais très bien que ce n’en était pas une » 

L’expression amusée de Shino s’élargit un peu plus, contredisant son ton qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à être aussi sérieux qu’à l’accoutumé.

« Ha ? Désolé, je ne pensais pas que prétendre être incapable de différencier un kikkaï d’une fourmi pouvait être considéré comme une tentative d’humour… »

Hinata pouffa doucement, coupant court aux imitations scandalisées de poisson de Kiba. Bientôt le rire de la jeune fille jaillit librement, et le rire ample de Kiba se mêla au sien, étouffant définitivement toute tentative de réplique entre deux gloussements irrépressibles.

Akamaru se retourna contre le flanc de son maître, laissant échapper un bâillement haut perché, et le rire franc de Shino se joignit à celui de ses équipiers –non, de ses _amis_ -, célébrant le fait d’être contre toute attente encore en vie.

 

 

 

 

Tel est Shino Aburame, seize ans, chuunin du village caché de Konoha : un jeune guerrier à la taille élevée, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux crépus, au regard éternellement dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil rondes. Un jeune homme au maintien impassible qui partage son corps avec un essaim de plus de trois millions d’insectes.

Il est également tout ce qu’un bon ninja est censé être : discret, fort et réfléchi, excessivement prudent, toujours entièrement dédié à sa mission. Il n’a peut être pas les capacités de Shikamaru, mais c’est un stratège circonspect et efficace, qui préfère avoir le plus d’atouts possible dans sa manche.

Déjà lorsqu’ils étaient genin, tout son être portait la trace d’une maturité que les autres commençaient à peine à envisager, parce qu’il est Aburame, et que cela fait de lui un ninja un peu à part. Un _être_ un peu à part.

Bien entendu il n’est pas le seul à posséder des caractéristiques héréditaires. Les yeux de Kiba sont fendus, ses canines bien plus longues que la moyenne, et lorsqu’il combat il se déplace parfois à quatre pattes ; Hinata et Neji ont les yeux d’un blanc inhumain et peuvent voir au travers des gens, au sens littéral comme au figuré ; quand à Naruto, lorsqu’il s’énerve des crocs lui poussent, ses yeux rougissent et son chakra devient terrifiant ; les yeux de Sasuke aussi deviennent écarlates... Choji peut manipuler sa masse corporelle ; la ligné de Shikamaru lui offre un contrôle total sur les ombres, et Ino est a moitié télépathe.

 

Mais c’est différent.

Shino n’a pas le choix, et ne l’a jamais eu.

Hinata et Neji peuvent choisir de ne pas utiliser le Byakugan ; Sasuke même pourrait renoncer au Sharingan – même si c’est à peu près aussi probable qu’une tempête de neige à Suna. Shikamaru a la possibilité de cesser d’utiliser les ombres quand ça lui chante, et redevenir un jeune homme paresseux qui regarde le ciel. Choji peut faire un régime, abandonner la vie de ninja s’il le décide ; Ino laisse ses capacités de télépathe en sommeil la plupart du temps, même Kiba pourrait faire autre chose s’il le voulait…

Mais pas Shino, parce qu’il n’y a pas de bouton off pour la multitude qui vit en son sein, parce qu’à l’âge de trois jours les insectes ont été introduits dans son corps, faisant de lui une arme vivante au service de son village.

C’est aussi simple que ça : avant d’être Shino il est Aburame, destiné dès la naissance à être un ninja et à mourir pour la Feuille.

Mais cela ne l’a jamais gêné. Il a accepté ce fait avec le même calme et la même volonté qu’il met dans tout ce qu’il entreprend.

 

Shino est quelqu’un de solitaire, en partie par goût – après tout il n’a jamais vraiment fait d’effort pour s’intégrer au groupe, et parce que sa gravité et sa retenue naturelle n’ont jamais fait de lui un camarade de jeu attirant – mais aussi parce qu’être Aburame implique une certaine dose de solitude, de distance…

C’est l’effet secondaire de trimbaler trois millions de passagers clandestins sous son manteau… Les réactions dégoûtées de ses camarades l’ont toujours tenu a distance.

Le jour où Ino, six ans, est venu lui demander « si c’était vrai pour les bestioles» et que Shino, cinq ans et demi et déjà engoncé dans un manteau bien trop large pour lui, a montré l’insecte rampant sur sa main, elle a poussé un cri strident et est repartit en proclamant que « Bêêêêrk !! C’est dégeu !!! »

Cela a intrigué Shino : comment peut-on trouver un insecte dégoûtant ? Les insectes sont propres et organisés, bien mieux que les humains même… Mais il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup d’observation pour réaliser que la plupart des gens, adultes comme enfants, n’aimaient pas vraiment les insectes, en avaient même peur.

Etrange.

Son père lui a expliqué que c’était naturel, que les gens craignent ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas, que c’est le lot des Aburame que de servir le village dans l’ombre. Ils sont un clan fort et respecté, dont on admire les capacités, mais à distance de préférence…

Shino a haussé les épaules. De toute manière un ninja n’a pas besoin d’avoir d’amis. Un ninja est comme une fourmi guerrière, tourné entièrement vers la protection de la fourmilière, sans états d’âme, sans regrets ni jalousie, simplement le plus efficace possible. C’est pour cela qu’il n’a jamais contesté à Kiba la position de mâle alpha de l’équipe 8, pas plus qu’il ne s’est offensé du murmure dégoûté de Sakura lorsque Neji l’a scanné lors de l’examen chuunin.

 

La première fois que Shino a tué un homme, il n’a rien ressenti, vraiment. Il s’y était préparé, et ça à été exactement comme il l’avait prévu : ni glorieux, ni agréable. Juste sanglant.

Il n’a pas été tout a fait satisfait de lui-même, parce que le kunaï a dérapé sur la carotide de l’autre, le retardant un peu et le forçant à rompre la formation…

Même une fois l’adrénaline retombée, il n’a rien éprouvé de plus. Il a observé Kiba rentrer chez lui les mains profondément enfoncées ses poches pour en masquer le tremblement, et il a raccompagné Hinata jusqu’au domaine Hyuuga, parce que la jeune fille avait l’air vaguement malade et sur le point d’éclater en sanglots.

C’est étrange, a-t-il décidé. Ce sont des ninjas, ils auraient du savoir que ce jour viendrait… Et plus basiquement ça l’a gêné parce que ce genre de réaction qu’il ne parvient pas vraiment à comprendre risque de les incapaciter en combat, de mettre leur vie en danger… En tant que guerrier il respecte ses adversaires et les vies qu’il prend, mais c’est tout. Il y a là quelque chose qu’il perçoit confusément, mais qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre. C’est peut-être lié au besoin irrépressible que semblent avoir les autre de parler, même quand il n’y a rien à dire. Quand Shino ouvre la bouche, c’est pour exprimer quelque chose de _nécessaire_ , mais la plupart des autres semblent apprécier de pérorer sur des sujets sans importance… C’est peut-être lié, mais il n’est pas sûr.

 

 

Une fois, peu de temps après le départ de Sasuke, ils se sont retrouvés pour s’entraîner tout les trois. L’affrontement amical a lentement accéléré. D’abord, d’un commun accord tacite, Hinata et Shino contre Kiba, juste du taïjutsu. Puis Shino et Kiba ont essayé de mettre Hinata à terre. Au fur et a mesure de l’exercice des rythmes de combat sont apparus, se sont modifiés, et toujours dans le même silence confortable ils se sont accordés instinctivement sur les pas de cette danse.

Puis ça a été Hinata et Kiba contre Shino, sans jamais rompre la cadence... A un moment, pour éviter le poing souple d’Hinata il a été obligé d’esquiver précipitamment. Déséquilibré il n’a pas pu absorber le coup suivant de Kiba, et il a été projeté à quelques mètres de là. Hinata a poussé un cri étouffé et s’est précipité vers l’arbre à moitié fendu par le choc, précédée de quelques pas par Kiba et Akamaru.

« Shino, ça va ? Désolé mec, je comptais pas frapper aussi fort ! »

Shino a fait signe qu’il allait bien et s’est redressé en vacillant un peu. C’est à cet instant là qu’Hinata a émit un hoquet stupéfait, et Kiba a juré avec des mots qu’un garçon de treize ans - même ninja _et_ Inuzuka – n’est pas censé connaître.

« Oh Bordel, Shino, tes yeux !! »

Shino a passé la main sur son visage, et c’est là qu’il a réalisé qu’il avait perdu ses lunettes dans sa chute. Il les a regardé brièvement, et les yeux blancs d’Hinata étaient tellement écarquillés qu’ils lui sortaient presque de la tête, et le visage de Kiba affichait une expression horrifiée et stupéfaite.

Les insectes ont sentit sa panique soudaine, la décharge d’adrénaline, et ils ont jailli en une masse instinctive et apeurée.

Et Shino a fait quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait.

Il a bousculé Kiba, l’envoyant rouler à terre, il a agrippé ses lunettes qui gisaient à quelques pas de là et il a fuit.

 

 

Les deux semaines suivantes il s’est entraîné seul, s’attirant la curiosité de Kurenaï-sensei, et sentant peser sur lui les regards censément furtifs d’Hinata et de Kiba.

À ce moment, toutes ses théories sur la supériorité des fourmis étaient oubliées, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s’est sentit véritablement misérable à l’idée d’avoir perdu les deux seules personnes qu’il ai jamais considéré… comme quoi d’ailleurs ? comme des amis ? Il ne s’était jamais posé la question et l’idée tenait plus du concept que d’autre chose pour lui, mais maintenant il supposait que cela devait être ça.

Pour la première fois aussi, il ne ressentait pas une tranquille satisfaction à l’idée d’être Aburame, et il a maudit ses yeux, ce don si rare dans son clan et qui lui vaudra sans doute la direction après la mort de son père.

Il s’est demandé ce qu’aurait été sa vie s’il n’avait pas eu les insectes… très différente sans doute… Puis il s’est efforcé de repousser toutes émotions inhabituelles, parce qu’elles ne faisaient que l’entraver. Lui qui contrôlait normalement parfaitement ses émotions, son environnement se sentait tout à coup perdre pied, et il n’aimait pas cela, c’était dangereux.

 

À la fin du second jour, après le débriefing habituel, Kurenaï-sensei leur a suggéré de continuer à s’entraîner un peu plus ensemble – sa manière à elle de leur ordonner de régler le problème qui, quel qu’il soit, entravait le travail d’équipe.

Avec réluctance, Shino les a rejoint tandis qu’Hinata et Kiba chuchotaient furieusement.

« Toi, vas y Kiba… 

- Non, toi… 

- Mais… 

- Moi il risque de croire que je me moque de lui… »

Les murmures se sont tus quand il s’est arrêté à quelques pas d’eux, et Hinata lui a fait face, en frottant nerveusement ses doigts, rougissant déjà comme une pivoine.

« Heu… Dis Shino… est ce que tu pourrais… enlever tes lunettes, s’il te plait ? »

 

Shino s’est figé une fraction de seconde, puis il a fait volte face.

« Shino, attend ! 

- Hé Shino, reviens ! »

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de le voir venir, il a reçu sur le dos un Kiba lancé à pleine vitesse. Les insectes ont de nouveau paniqué, mais malgré sa propre peur qui menaçait de le submerger, Shino les a retenu, parce qu’ils auraient pu blesser ses équipiers.

Les deux garçons ont roulé au sol et lutté quelques instants avant que Kiba ne parvienne à bloquer les bras de Shino et à immobiliser une de ses jambes avec les siennes.

« Bordel Shino, zen, on va pas te bouffer… »

Le jeune homme s’est débattu encore un peu, avant qu’Hinata ne vienne s’accroupir face à lui, mais il s’immobilisé le ventre noué et le visage de pierre quand elle lui a retiré ses lunettes.

 Elle l’a fixé en silence un long moment, puis a fait signe à Kiba.

« Tu ne vas pas te sauver ? »

Il a fait signe que non, mais en vérité il n’était pas certain que ses jambes le portent s’il essayait… Kiba l’a laché et est allé rejoindre Hinata.

Contrairement à la jeune fille il ne s’est pas contenté de l’observer d’un air sérieux, mais a fait les choses dans la plus pur tradition Kiba, c'est-à-dire bruyamment et les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

« Wouha !!! » S’est il exclamé après environ trois secondes d’observation attentive. « Ils sont space tes yeux !! »

Hinata lui a filé un coup de coude dans les côtes et a frotté nerveusement ses doigts.

« Nous voulions nous excuser pour notre réaction de l’autre jour… Je… Nous avons été pris par surprise. 

- Putain, ouais ! » a renchéri Kiba. « Je pensais que tu gardais tes lunettes parce que tes yeux étaient sensibles à la lumière, ou un truc dans le genre… pas parce qu’ils sont tout bizarres ! 

- On dit facettés, Kiba. »

Le jeune Inuzuka a balayé l’argument et a fixé Shino un peu plus. Celui-ci se sentait complètement paralysé sous le regard de ses coéquipiers, et en même temps la boule dans son estomac commençait à se dissoudre. Ils n’avaient pas peur, et aucune répulsion ne le lisait sur leurs visages. Ils agissaient comme a l’accoutumé, Hinata silencieuse et un peu rougissante malgré sa détermination, Kiba rude, amical et ignorant totalement la notion de tact – tant soit est qu’il connaisse le mot…

Ils… ils ne paraissaient pas effrayés par ses yeux qui n’avaient rien d’humain. Ses yeux rougeâtres, sans blanc ni pupille, et facettés comme ceux d’un insecte.

« Ils font quoi ?

- … ? 

- Ils font quoi ? Tu sais, comme technique… 

- Je… je ne sais pas très bien… Ils mettent longtemps à se développer. 

- Hé ben… 

- Moi je les trouve plutôt beaux. 

- … 

- Hein ? 

- Heu… Je veux dire, si on les regarde attentivement, ils reflètent différentes couleurs… »

Hinata a penché la tête, sourit timidement, et l’étau dans le ventre de Shino a achevé de se desserrer.  Kiba a émit un ricanement étouffé qu’un nouveau coup de coude à coupé court, et il a eu la décence de paraître un tout petit peu embarrassé.

« Hum… Je ne vois pas, » a-t-il annoncé après une nouvelle séance d’observation, « pour moi ils sont toujours aussi bizarres. 

- Kiba ! 

- Mais si Hinata le dit, alors ça doit être vrai. »

 

Il a alors réalisé quelque chose qui aurait du être évident depuis le début mais qui lui a échappé : les yeux d’Hinata sont presque aussi anormaux que les siens, et le sourire de Kiba montre bien plus de dents qu’il est humainement possible. Leurs capacités ne sont pas seulement complémentaires aux siennes, tout trois en portent également les symptômes physiques, et même si elles sont nettement moins encombrantes que les siennes, ni l’un ni l’autre ne est tout à fait normal non plus - si tant est que ce terme ait un sens dans un village remplit de ninjas plus excentriques les uns que les autres.

 

Après cet épisode, Shino n’est pas brutalement devenu plus loquace, il n’a pas enlevé ses lunettes plus souvent ni ne s’est soudainement découvert des talents de socialisations cachés sous l’armure du ninja, ni quoique ce soit d’autre…

Et pourtant quelque chose a changé.

Quelque chose qu’un observateur extérieur aurait été bien en peine de définir, mais qui était pour eux trois aussi tangible qu’un kunaï… Quelque chose dans la manière dont il répond à Kiba, dans la manière dont ils passent plus de temps ensembles, dont il sourit parfois.

Quelque chose dans la manière qu’il a de combattre non plus seulement avec eux, mais _pour_ eux.

Et il est peut-être toujours Aburame, et un ninja avant tout, froid, réfléchi, efficace, mais il n’est plus une fourmi guerrière, parce qu’alors il aurait laissé Kiba comme le veut la règle, et que c’est quelque chose dont il est incapable.

 

Tel est Shino Aburame. 


	4. Epilogue : Kurenai

 

**Epilogue**

Ce fut la présence statique à sa fenêtre, avant même le grattement léger contre le chambranle, qui réveilla Kurenai.

Elle roula de son futon avant d’avoir commencé à réfléchir parce que le lit était forcément  la cible numéro un, et dans le mouvement elle glissa la main sous son oreiller et récupéra le kunaï rangé là.

Ce n’est qu’une fois accroupie en position d’esquive, garde haute, qu’elle s’autorisa à analyser un peu plus la situation. La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité aux ombres bleutées provoquées par la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les volets et la faible lueur de son horloge qui indiquait quatre heures du matin. A part le son étouffé de sa respiration, elle ne percevait rien dan la pièce, et la présence à l’extérieur gardait la même immobilité prudente et non dissimulée.

«Kurenai, c’est moi, Asuma. Ouvre, c’est urgent. »

C’était bien la voix du ninja barbu, et la kunoïchi poussa sur ses longues jambes pour se redresser. Elle attrapa le léger yukata d’intérieur plié au pied de son lit et se couvrit avant d’aller déverrouiller la fenêtre.

D’un geste de tête elle invita le jounin à entrer, ce qu’il fit d’un mouvement souple et silencieux, avant de s’immobiliser dans le rectangle de lumière découpé par l’ouverture, l’obstruant presque par sa large stature.

Il portait son uniforme et Kurenai frissonna soudainement. Elle serra un peu plus le yukata autour d’elle, tout à coup consciente de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui pénétrait dans la pièce, et de la présence solide d’Asuma en face d’elle.

Mais on ne devenait pas ninja sans être capable de passer du sommeil le plus profond à la possession totale de toutes ses facultés en moins d’une minute, et c’est d’un ton parfaitement maîtrisé et éveillé qu’elle s’adressa à lui.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? 

- Tes gamins sont rentrés. Ils viennent d’arriver à l’Hôpital Central. »

Kurenai retint avec difficulté le soupire de soulagement qui la traversa tout un coup, lui dénouant les entrailles. La sensation fut si forte que l’espace d’un instant elle eut l’impression que ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

 L’équipe 8 aurait dû être de retour trois jours auparavant, avant qu’elle-même ne soit rentrée de sa mission sur l’autre front. Ce n’avait pas été le cas. Ils avaient été portés disparu depuis lors.

« Statut ? 

\- Ils sont tous les trois épuisés, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, Kiba a été sérieusement blessé, de même qu'Akamaru. Mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir qu'ils sont sain et sauf."

Incapable de formuler quelque chose de plus cohérent que 'Dieumercilssontvivants', elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, et d'appuyer légèrement ses doigts sur son front dans le geste automatique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle tentait de retrouver son calme –encore qu'elle ne le perde que très rarement.

Elle releva finalement le visage vers Asuma, et s'inclina avec gratitude.

"Merci." Puis, de nouveau tout a fait concentrée. "Tourne toi. Et ferme la fenêtre."

Asuma passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et obtempéra sans discuter – on ne discutait pas avec une kunoïchi dans ce genre de cas, sauf si l’on s’appelait Jiraya, ou qu’on avait un vœux de mort précoce. 

Kurenai attrapa des sous-vêtements dans un tiroir avant de les enfiler sous son yukata. Elle passa un pantalon court noir, et hésita un instant avant de se débarrasser du kimono d’intérieur pour faire rapidement ses bandeaux de poitrine et enfiler par-dessus une veste rouge. Elle tâtonna un instantà la recherche de ses sandales, les trouva là ou elle les avait laissées (c’est-à-dire rangées proprement à côté de la porte) et les mis après s'être forcé à prendre le temps de serrer correctement ses bandages de protection… Inutile de se bousiller un pied à cause d'une bande mal ajustée alors que sa présence là-bas avec une minute d'avance ne changerait rien - puis revint frôler l'épaule d'Asuma qui regardait toujours vers l'extérieur.

« Je suis prête. »

Ils s'élancèrent ensemble du cinquième étage, atterrirent sur un toit un peu plus loin, rebondirent sur quelques façades, et se perdirent dans la nuit.

 

Ils atteignirent l'hôpital assez rapidement, après avoir contourné le QG de l'Anbu – _personne_ ne prenait les toits au-dessus de l'Anbu, pas plus qu'on ne le faisait pour passer la Tour de l'Hokage…

Kurenai repéra immédiatement Hinata, avachie de manière fort peu _Hyuugesque_ sur un banc non loin de la cafétéria. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et ne releva pas la tête vers eux avant que sa professeur soit à moins de six pas.

Elle portait encore sa veste de chuunin par-dessus sa tunique, et les deux étaient maculées d'un sang sombre qui n'était -probablement- pas le sien.

« Kurenai-sensei…

\- Hinata, comment vas-tu ? Quelqu'un t'a examiné ? « 

La jeune fille fit un geste vague en direction du secteur chirurgical et secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi sensei, je vais bien.

\- Kiba ?...

\- Est en salle d'opération. Il a été capturé et torturé avant que nous ne le récupérions. » Elle avait l'air incroyablement lasse. « Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu et immobilisé ses fractures, mais alors que nous pensions nous être suffisamment éloigné, ils ont failli nous rattraper… Ils avaient des chiens… Nous avons été obligé de repartir en hâte, et ses blessures se sont rouvertes. Du coup les infections risquent de causer des complications, mais Shizune-san s'occupe de lui, ça devrait aller. »

Kurenai sourit de manière rassurante et hocha la tête.

« Et Akamaru ? 

\- Il est avec lui... » Les yeux d’un blanc lilial se plissèrent avec amusement. « Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser rentrer, mais on a insisté. Je crois que Shino a fait un peu peur aux infirmières… Il les a regardé fixement et leur a dit que si les animaux n'étaient pas acceptés, alors les Aburame non plus, parce que lui il avait dans son corps trois millions d'animaux de plus que Kiba… L'infirmière était nouvelle… Elle a failli tourner de l'œil. »

Asuma réapparu derrière Kurenai – quand était-il parti ? - et tendit à la jeune Hyuuga un gobelet de thé fumant.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien… Depuis le temps qu’ils reçoivent des Inuzuka dans cet hôpital, ils devraient pourtant avoir compris qu’essayer de les séparer de leurs chiens revient à leur demander de s’amputer d’un bras… »

Hinata rougi et rit un peu, puis accepta de bonne grâce le breuvage bouillant dont l‘exhalation apaisante se faisait déjà sentir.

« C’est exactement ce que Shino a dit. » 

Kurenai se laissa glisser sur le banc aux côtés de son élève tandis qu’Asuma avait la délicatesse de s’éloigner de quelques pas pour leur laisser l’illusion d’une conversation privée, même si dans un hôpital plein de ninjas à l’ouie surentraînée cela tenait un peu de la gageure.

« Et lui, comment va-t-il ? »

La jeune fille se redressa un peu, revigorée par la gorgée de liquide chaud qu’elle venait d’avaler, et tourna ses yeux calmes vers la jounin.

« Il dit qu’il va bien, mais il est épuisé, et il a récolté quelques blessures… Il est allé au bureau des missions pour prévenir de notre retour, mais dès qu’il sera revenu je m’arrangerai pour que les infirmières lui mettent la main dessus et ne le lâchent plus… 

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes tous les quatre entiers. Vous vous en êtes bien tirés. »

Hinata hésita une fraction de seconde, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis se décida à parler.

« Heu… Mais… je crois qu’il a perdu beaucoup de Kikkaïs durant le combat. Au moins un quart de l’essaim je pense… Mais il ne veut pas en parler. »

Kurenai posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de la jeune fille. 

« Ca doit être difficile pour lui. Mais les Kikkaïs n’ont pas d’individualité, et l’essaim se reconstituera de lui-même. Ne t’inquiète pas trop pour lui. D’ici deux semaines avec beaucoup de repos, et il n’y paraîtra plus… D’ailleurs tu devrais aller dormir Hinata. Tu tombes de fatigue. 

- Non ! » Elle s’empourpra violemment en réalisent qu’elle avait élevé le ton. « non… je veux dire… enfin… Je veux attendre de savoir pour Kiba. 

- Moi aussi je reste, » annonça la voix déterminée de Shino. Il se tenait dans l’entrée, et même les lunettes et les lignes de fatigues visibles sur son visage ne cachaient pas sa détermination presque crâne, comme si il mettait quiconque au défi d’essayer de lui faire vider les lieux.

« Ca tombe bien, » répliqua Kurenai du tac au tac. « Parce que tu n’as pas autorisé à quitter l’hôpital tant que tu n’auras pas été examiné. Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Hinata. 

- À vos ordres, sensei. »

Le ton du jeune homme était sec et militaire, mais un minuscule sourire amusé soulevait la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Bien. Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois tous les deux ? 

- Je ne me souviens pas, sensei, » admit Hinata après avoir échangé un regard en coin avec son équipier.

« Un peu plus de trente sept heures », intervint ce dernier. «Auprès de la résurgence, avant qu’ils ne nous rattrapent avec les chiens. Après ça ils ne nous ont plus lâché jusqu’à ce que nous soyons profondément enfoncés dans le pays du Feu, et nous ne nous sommes pas arrêté avant d’atteindre Konoha. 

- Vous avez bien fait. Restez là, je vais vous chercher quelque chose. 

- Sensei… 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est moi qui offre. Pour fêter votre retour de votre première mission solo… Et dès que Kiba sera sur pied je vous emmènerais tous les quatre au restaurant. »

 Elle se releva avec élégance, et abandonna sa place au jeune Aburame avant de se dirigée vers la cafétéria, escortée d’Asuma qui profita du retour dans la zone publique pour allumer une cigarette.

« Tu devrais arrêter ça tu sais... »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« J’ai bien plus de chances de mourir d’une hémorragie interne que d’un cancer du poumon… J’arrêterais quand je serais vieux, et que j’aurais trente-cinq ans. »

Pour un ninja, trente cinq ans et tout ses membres _était_ vieux. Kurenai ne répondit pas.

«  Tes gosses n’ont pas eu de chance pour leur première sortie.

- Ils sont tous les quatre vivants, et ils ont rempli leur mission. Ca aurait pu être bien pire. »

Elle eut un sourire crispé tandis qu’elle faisait son choix au distributeur – les cuisines étaient évidement fermées à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Elle jeta un bref regard au visage tanné du grand ninja à ses côtés, avant de fixer avec obstination la machine en face d’elle pendant qu’elle introduisait les pièces.

« Dis, Asuma… Tu as déjà perdu une équipe ? »

L’expression de l’homme s’assombri un instant, et il écrasa sa cigarette à demi consumée dans un cendrier.

« J’ai perdu un membre de mon équipe quand j’étais genin, lors d’un examen à Kiri, avant le début de la Troisième Guerre Cachée. C’était un an après le massacre, mais les genins qui passaient étaient encore des promotions pré-Zabuza, et… ils étaient tout simplement trop endurcis par rapport à nous. Mayumi n’avait pas sa chance... Et un chuunin de la toute première équipe que j’ai formée à été tué lors de l’attaque d’Orochimaru, il y a trois ans. »

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête, sans croiser son regard. Normalement on ne parlait guère de ce genre de choses. La plupart des ninjas préféraient garder leurs morts pour eux, et les laisser reposer.

« … Ils sont mes premiers élèves, et dès le moment ou j’ai pris une équipe, je me suis préparée à la perdre. Tu… je… enfin tu sais pourquoi je suis resté chuunin si longtemps... Et je savais que former une nouvelle équipe spécialisée dans la reconnaissance serait risqué… Mais tous les trois… C’est dur de ne pas se sentir liée à eux.

Je ne suis pas comme Kakashi et son « tu ne t’attaches pas comme ça tu ne risque pas d’être blessé », mais le risque existe malgré tout. Je les ai formé du mieux que j’ai pu. Et maintenant je les envois sur un champ de bataille où ils finiront sans doute par se faire tuer. »

Asuma resta un long moment silencieux.

« Je sais. Je me suis dit la même chose la fois ou Ino s’est fait piéger par ce ninja télépathe de la Terre, et qu’elle est resté une semaine dans le coma… Mais c’est comme ça, et ça ne dépend pas vraiment de nous… Tu sais ce que l’on dit… ‘ _Ils sont à nous comme la flèche est à l’archer, et il ne nous appartient que de les lancer le plus droit et le plus loin possible’_. » Il eu un demi-sourire. «Tu as fait du bon boulot avec eux… Lors de la répartition des équipes, on aurait cru que si tu lui soufflais dessus, Hinata se serait envolée… Regarde la maintenant… Et c’est sans parler de Shino et de Kiba… »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir dans lequel se trouvaient les chuunins. Au-delà de la baie vitrée, la jeune fille était tournée vers Shino et lui murmurait quelque chose tout en jetant de fréquents coups d’œil dans leur direction. Sa position rendait impossible de lire sur ses lèvres, mais Kurenai eut l’intuition soudaine qu’elle parlait d’eux, et sentit ses joues s’empourprer légèrement.

Si Asuma avait remarqué, il n’en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de transvaser la nourriture des paquets délivrés par le distributeur dans une assiette pour pouvoir la faire réchauffer.

« Je pense que tu es une bonne archère Kurenai. Et tu tirais avec des flèches de première qualité. Mais tu ne peux pas être responsable des changements du vent, ou des flèches tirées par les autres…  Ni même de leurs propres décisions. »

Elle hocha la tête, à la fois réconfortée et tout à coup incroyablement mal à l’aise. Asuma se tenait tout près, fort et rassurant comme à l’accoutumée, mais une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Seul le ronronnement du micro-onde rompait le silence soudain entre eux, et elle recula nerveusement - même si pour un observateur extérieur autre qu’Hinata, ça aurait plus ressemblé à un déplacement sans but en attendant que la nourriture daigne finir de chauffer.

« Merci. Et… heu… merci d’être venu me réveiller tout à l’heure… »

Il haussa les épaules, et l’air sérieux disparu, chassé par une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

« De rien, je finissais ma garde à la porte Est lorsqu’ils sont arrivé, je me suis dit que tu voudrais être au courant… » Il eut un sourire grivois.  « J’ignorais que tu dormais toute nue… »

Prise par surprise – elle ne s’attendait _pas_ à ce genre de changement de sujet- Kurenai se sentit rougir violemment, et elle songea un instant qu’elle devait être de la couleur de sa veste.

Elle s’était couverte avant d’ouvrir, mais pour les yeux expérimentés – et bien trop fureteurs pour leur propre bien- d’un ninja, il devait avoir été bien plus qu’évident qu’elle ne portait rien sous le fin Yukata.

Une fraction de seconde, elle hésita entre frapper le grand barbu, le plonger dans un genjutsu très douloureux et embarrassant – du genre strip-tease dans le bureau de l’Hokage - ou plus prosaïquement lui apprendre la galanterie à la pointe du kunaï.

Ou alors… un règlement de la situation à la Anko-style peut-être ? Humm…

Elle se contenta finalement d’un sourire en coin assorti d’un regard suggestif.

« Hum… mais l’été approche, il commence à faire tellement chaud la nuit… C’est bien plus agréable. »

Ce fut au tour d’Asuma d’être pris par surprise. Il prit une teinte cramoisie à la grande satisfaction de la jounin, et partit d’un grand éclat de rire qui n’aurait pas berné un genin quand à son état de gêne.

Le sourire de la kunoïchi se fit soudain plus froid, effrayant, et la température dans la pièce sembla brusquement chuter de quelques degrés. Elle fit un pas vers lui, et Asuma recula d’autant, la main instinctivement gluée à sa poche à kunaï.

« Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons, » sourit doucement Kurenai.

« … »

Sans masquer tout à fait la satisfaction qu’elle éprouvait – _non, une kunoïchi digne de ce nom ne_ ricane _pas…-_ , elle attrapa les deux assiettes à présent chaudes, et partit rejoindre ses élèves.

 

Et réalisa que s’ils les observaient comme elle le soupçonnait, ils n’avaient pas perdu un mot de la conversation… Est-ce que… oui. Dieu merci, Asuma leur avait tourné le dos lorsqu’il avait fait sa réflexion tout à fait déplacée… Mais pouvait-elle espérer qu’à seize ans ils soient suffisamment innocents pour ne pas tirer des tas de conclusions plus tordues les unes que les autres de sa réponse à elle ?

 _Probablement pas…_ Du moins j’espère pour eux _. Hinata peut-être ? Elle est d’un clan de coincés et…_

Tous ses espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu’elle vit la jeune Hyuuga assise aux côtés de Shino.

L’Aburame était tout à fait illisible, comme à l’accoutumée, mais Hinata fixait ses pieds avec obstination, plus rouge encore qu’une tomate.

« Me- merci Kurenai-sensei, » parvint-elle à balbutier quand la jeune femme lui tendit une assiette. Elle ne releva pas la tête, et Kurenai décida avec une pointe de satisfaction sadique que ça lui apprendrait à espionner ses aînés.

« Je vais voir si je peux vous dénicher une infirmière. Ne bougez pas.

- À vos ordres. »

 

À cette heure-çi l’hôpital était plongé dans l’ombre et le silence. Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement sur le carrelage froid, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononcèrent le moindre mot tandis qu’ils parcouraient les couloirs déserts à la recherche d’une aide-soignante, Kurenai devant et Asuma la suivant à quelques pas de distance.

Elle se sentait mieux.

La conversation lui avait éclairci l’esprit et l’avait détournée des pensées moroses qui l’habitaient depuis trois jours.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que ses genins mettaient leur vie en danger, mais ça avait été la première fois qu’ils le faisaient véritablement _seuls._ Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle s’était prise à penser à _eux_ , et elle s’était demandé si elle n’avait pas fait une erreur en prenant une équipe, si elle ne les avait pas simplement menés à la mort.

Mais Asuma avait raison.

Kiba, Hinata et Shino n’avaient rien à voir avec eux, même si parfois, quand elle les regardait, la silhouette droite de Shino se confondait avec celle toute aussi raide de Teigo, que Shinji gambadait à la place de Kiba, et qu’entre eux deux ce n’était pas la silhouette menue d’Hinata, mais celle d’une jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Même si elle avait parfois la certitude, l’espace d’une seconde, que si l’un d’entre eux se retournait, ce n’était pas elle qu’il verrait, mais la silhouette massive d’Asheo-sensei, avec son éternel sourire en coin et son jeu de carte racorni par l’usage dépassant d’une de ses poches.

Et ils n’avaient rien à voir avec le fait qu’un jour elle soit rentrée de mission seule, alors que ce soir là Asheo-sensei avait promis de les emmener au restaurant pour fêter la réussite de leur première mission en tant que chuunins.

Asuma avait raison. C’étaient des choses qui arrivaient, tout simplement. Des flèches emportées par une bourrasque, qui se perdaient dieu sait où, ou qui ricochaient sur une pierre… C’était des choses qui arrivaient tout le temps, et on ne pouvait rien y faire, sinon les façonner du mieux que l’on pouvait, et les tirer de même.

Et quand elle regardait ses gamins – non, plus ses _gamins_ , ils étaient des presque des adultes à présent, des ninjas comme elle… - quand elle les regardait, elle était certaine d’avoir fait le bon choix, et d’avoir fait tout ce qu’elle avait pu pour leur donner une chance de survivre. Exactement comme Asheo-sensei l’avait fait pour eux.

Elle s’arrêta, et se retourna à demi.

« Asuma ? Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur une infirmière, que penses-tu d’aller prendre le petit-déjeuner quelque part ? C’est moi qui offre. »

Et elle sourit, en partie pour l’homme qui lui faisait face, et en partie parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait tout à coup inexplicablement bien. L’inquiétude était toujours là, mais le poison avait disparu.

 

‘ _Ils sont à nous comme la flèche est à l’archer, et il ne nous appartient que de les lancer le plus droit et le plus loin possible’_

Merci Asheo-sensei.

Vous avez été un archer formidable.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
